Breathe
by originalslover
Summary: Caroline Forbes, 26, is a personal assistant for Elijah Mikaelson at Mikael & Sons Incorporation in New York City. She's a workaholic (which she loves), and enjoys life in the Big Apple. Eight years ago something tragic happened to her and has slowly healed over time with the help of her best friend, Stefan Salvatore, and now has a stronger outlook on life.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

This is an attempt at writing my first every fanfic. Please let me know your thoughts! Even if it is bad, just let me know.

I'm a big Klaroline fan, and wanted to attempt at writing a ff about them. I know their are stories out there about Caroline being a personal assistant, but this story is going to be different I hope and I hope its a good surprise for everyone. :)

I do not own any of the TVD/TO characters or storylines from the shows. Just my own story line and any characters I create.

* * *

Chapter One: Introduction

"I can't wait for lunch," I sighed as my stomach rumbled.

Finished typing up and verifying Elijah's work schedule for next week, I emailed it too him, and grabbed my purse an jacket and made my way to his office door. With a slight knock, I poked my head in to find him on the phone. With a nod of his head, he welcomes me in and I glide over in my light pink Jimmy Choo shoes and wait for him to finish. Oh, and did I say I like to easy drop on his conversations when I get a chance? Because I do.

"I will arrange for dinner reservations to be made at Ko this Friday," Elijah says as he peeks over at me with a slight smile. I grab my phone because being a personal assistant my work and home life is one, and make the appropriate adjustments to his schedule. "See you then." He hangs up and stands, grabbing his own jacket and shrugging it on with a knowing look.

"Elijah it's time to eat, and I'm starving so as your personal assistant I know you are not that busy this afternoon, and since its Hump Day, were grabbing a bite to eat!" Elijah just nods and with his signature smirk and we walk out of his office, through the door to the lobby, past our secretary Hayley with her judge-y eyes, and make it to the elevator. While were waiting on the elevator, which is of course the second from the top floor where Mikael works, I nudge Elijah playfully, "Soooo have a hot date this Friday night with Katherine?!"

Ding. Its nice working so high up because there is hardly ever anyone else in the elevator.

Pushing the level button with a sigh, "Just make sure to make a reservation for two," he says.

"I have already emailed Sally at Ko and reserved a table for two at 8 p.m. Now tell me, are you going to finally make a move and propose?!" I giggly say looking at Elijah.

See, Elijah Mikaelson aka well-mannered, Giorgio Armani suit wearing, handsome stud of 30 years is in a relationship with Katherine Pierce and a major workaholic. I love working, but Elijah takes it to a whole new level. Even though I have only worked for him for eight months, we have made fast friends, and of course being Caroline Forbes I have to help him find love in this cruel, cruel world. I have been trying to get Elijah to make a move for five months now and there has been no progress. Just simple dinners with her, where I have been trying to pick out the best romantic settings at restaurants for them, and I still haven't heard anything about a proposal.

"Caroline, for the tenth time, no I am not prepared to enter into a marriage with Katerina."

"But why not? You two have been dating since you were 20, her 18, and live together in what I bet is an amazing pent house apartment. Its been ten years, what is stopping you from making her Mrs. Elijah Mikaelson?" Walking through the lobby together, we step outside, and get into the private family car. Instructing the driver to go to our favorite restaurant, George rolls up the window to give us some privacy.

"Why are you constantly pestering me to get married? We are both happy, and I don't see the need to take that next step. Please stop sending me emails of engagement rings." He says while smoothing out his jacket.

I'm stuck in-between two hard places right now. First, everyone at work thinks Elijah and I are having an affair, which is not true. I have never once been attracted to Elijah, and he knows about my personal life, somewhat. I know he loves Katherine, but I don't understand why he is so hesitant to take that next step. Secondly, I have met Katherine, and she has been point blank telling me to email and pester Elijah about getting married. Being the optimistic person I am, thought 'hey, these two wonderful people have been together for ten years, its time for them to tie the knot!' Also, I'm kind of worried that Katherine is starting to think we are having an affair. Is it wrong of me to kind of purse pushing Elijah into marriage? Maybe, but maybe not. Perhaps I should just tell Elijah about it? Eh, I might wait.

Pulling up to our favorite restaurant, we walk in, and the hostess seats us at our regular table. Elijah orders a bottle of wine, we tell our lunch orders, and I take a sip of the water at our table while pondering on how to talk about it now.

Munching on the bread, because Caroline Forbes is fit but isn't afraid to eat crabs, "Ok, I'm going to stop sending you emails, but could you at least tell me why you don't want to get married? I mean, you do love her right?"

Elijah thanks the waiter for our wine, and pours me some. "Carol-"

"You know you can call me Care or Care-bear. My bestie Stefan does and I don't mind." I say while grabbing my full glass of wine and taking a generous sip. Ahh, wine. Its the best. One of the perks going out to eat with Elijah is I don't have to worry about spending too much money since he always uses the company's expenses to pay for our lunches. Score! I always get to drink some super expensive wine, and expensive could be 50 dollars to me. Because my go to wine is Stella Rosa Rosso wine, which is maybe ten-fifteen bucks.

Of course Elijah rolls his eyes, but lets out a little laugh. "Ok, Care, but I refuse to call you Care-bear. I am not a teenager." He pauses and sighs, "I do love Katerina, but I doubt I will ever be able to honestly move forward in a marriage with her. She has already said she did not want to sign a prenup, and that just puts more fuel on the fire of my suspensions."

Still sipping on my wine I start to ponder why there is a fire at all. Finishing off my glass, no I am not an alcoholic, I just love wine. Elijah refills my glass and our waiter brings us our lunch, "I will bring out some more bread, Miss Forbes." I smile warmly at the waiter, and he walks away. I did say this is our favorite restaurant. The waiters here know I'm not afraid to eat. "Elijah were friends right, dare I say good friends. Why is it an issue if she doesn't want to sign a prenup? I know you are insanely rich, but isn't she from a wealthy family as well?"

"You know how I told you about my first girlfriend Tatia that I had broken up with when she turned 17 because I found out she had been having an affair with my younger brother Niklaus." I nod for him to continue, "Well what I didn't tell you was that Tatia has a twin."

"Ok, so she has a twin. Whats the big deal?"

"Katerina is her twin."

"WHAT!?" Coughing on my food, I look at him with huge eyes. "Wait a minute, your telling me your girlfriend, that you live with, and have dated for TEN YEARS is your ex-girlfriends twin, Tatia, who fooled around with your brother while you two were dating, and I'm just now finding this out!"

The waiter just sits down the bread, walks away with a grin, and mutters a 'be back later' reply. While still gaping at Elijah, I grab some bread and start chomping away like Sharp-Tooth from Land Before Time. "Ok, ok….oooook. So I thought you started dating Katherine because you had to wait till she turned 18 so you didn't feel so pervy for being 20."

"Well, see -"

"AND, you were really 'woo-ed' by her wavy beautiful hair and witty humor?"

"I was an-"

"AND she said she was in love with you since she was 15!"

"Caroline! Breathe, let me tell you the story."

I nod an ok, when the waiter comes back by and grabs our plates. "Would you two like another bottle of wine?" Elijah, being the ever predicable workaholic, says no, and ask for the check. Grabbing the bill, and dropping two hundreds, because 'hello were in New York City', he goes to get up.

"Woah, woah, woah. We are not leaving yet! You haven't even told me how you started dating, not really! And you haven't finished your wine."

"Care, I will tell you this story on the way back to work." With a sigh I grab his glass and finish it off for him with a smile. "Come on wine lover. You know you should take out stock in this wine company, it might be a good investment for you."

Popping up my eyebrow, "Elijah, is that a joke your trying to make? Because, not funny!" Sliding my jacket on, I wave bye to the waiter, and we head out to the car. George being the kind gentlemen he is opens the door for me and we are back on the road. Ugh, NYC traffic sucks.

Elijah with a look out the window continued, "When Katerina told me about her affections, I was shocked. I had never really considered her someone who would be interested in me since we are so different. Tatia was more fun and adventures with a touch of innocence, whereas Katerina is more calculating and lethal and uses her sexual appeal to get her way through the world."

Hearing this story, all I could think about is how Katherine seems more like a fit than Tatia ever did, but I refrained from telling him that, for now.

"I wasn't heart broken over Tatia, but more upset with my brother. Until I found out Tatia was leading him on. Niklaus, having never experienced love, was fooled as I was. Therefore, I forgave my brother, and moved on from Tatia with her twin sister. I know you probably think I decided to date Katerina because of her sister, and sometimes I wonder that myself. Other times I look at Katerina, and I'm filled with so much love that I know I never had for Tatia, but something is holding me back." Elijah finished his story with love and a touch of sadness in his eyes.

Arriving back to work, were walking in when I put my arm through his and give his arm a side hug. "Elijah, I don't think any less of you. Sometimes life can surprise us and I think you will be ready for marriage when your ready." I say with a smile while walking arm and arm towards the elevator. Getting in and waiting for our floor I continue, "Just because your first relationship was a bad one, doesn't mean the one you have with Katherine will end the same way. Not everybody is as horrible as the ones that become before them." I finish with a little lump in my throat.

Getting off the elevator, Elijah looking at me says "One day Caroline, you will tell me about your past, since were 'good friends', right?" With a fond smile, I simply nod while walking past Hayley's desk.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mikaelson" Stopping with an eye-roll because of course she would stop us right now while were sharing a friendly moment, "You have a guest waiting in your office." Before Elijah can respond, I'm pulling him by his arm, thinking its his 2 o'clock. Walking towards his office, I don't notice how Katherine is peeking out through the window besides the door at us.

"That should be your 2 o'clock, Lexi Branson." Letting go of his arm, I proceed to head to my desk to check my emails. "Let me know if you two need anything!" Humming a little Bon Jovi tune, Elijah turns to me and says "Thanks for listening today Care-bear" with a wink he heads into his office, and I'm left with a shocked looked on my face. With a little laugh I check my phone and see a message from Stefan.

"Since your on again off again is busy tonight, want to hang out and grab a drink at the bar? I need a drink."

"Stef - its the middle of the week! One drink, and just to let you know we are on again :)"

"Ha! See ya tonight then."

* * *

Strolling into my office, "Miss Branson, sorry for the delay I—" looking up I see instead of my 2 o'clock, its actually my lovely Katerina. Walking over to her with a fond smile, I kiss her on the cheek and ask her what she is doing here.

"I came by to surprise you for lunch, and Hayley told me you already went out with your assistant. Care-bear is it?" Katerina snidely says while looking at me with her arms crossed.

Shrugging off my jacket with a sigh, I sit down, and look at her with the same look I always have when she finds out I went out to lunch with Caroline once again. "Katerina, I have said this over and over again, there is nothing going on with my assistant. I would never betray you in that way. I love you, and only you."

Many people don't know Katerina like I do, but I can see her heated gaze soften, only slightly though. "I have been thinking, why don't we take a little week vacation. Somewhere tropical maybe?" She says while swaying those hips towards me. I groan internally, because I can't take any time off. Right before I can reply, Caroline buzz's in. Giving a sympathetic look at Katerina, "Yes, Caroline?"

"Your 2 o'clock is here. How long would you like me to have her wait?"

"Tell her I will be right out."

Getting up, I attempt to kiss Katerina on the lips, but she turns her head and I end up giving her a peck on the cheek. With a sigh, "I will see you at home tonight, and we can talk about taking a vacation." Walking her out of the office, I welcome Miss Branson into my office and close the door.

* * *

Keeping a straight face on, I continue typing away while Katherine is just staring me down. God, she is so beautiful, but if looks could kill. Well lets just say not even Yoda could survive that look with The Force on his side.

"Is there anything I can get for you, Miss Pierce?" Maybe addressing her formally will make her feel better? Gosh, I'm an idiot.

"Katherine. Actually I was just wondering if maybe we can have a girls night sometime? I don't have any girl friends and Elijah tells me you are really a sweet and caring person." She says with a slight smirk on my face. Is that a good smirk or an evil smirk?

Looking at her I realize I can play this one of two ways. One, I could just say yes and have to deal with my 'on-again' and how upset they will be with me bailing once again for a work related night or Two, I could just say no.

"That sounds great!" Way to chicken out Caroline! Ugh, but she does have nice shoes. Maybe we can become friends, and she will see there is nothing going on with Elijah and I. "How about this Saturday night? I already have your contact information, I can text you my address and you can come over for dinner and wine? Do you like wine? I love wine, its my thing!"

"Sure, this Saturday night. Text me the details and I will be over." Turning away, with that sultry sway of her hips she likes to do, she glides out of the room. Why can't I exit a room like that?

Tucking a stray curl behind my ear, I text my 'on-again' about cancelling our Saturday date night. Again.

 _"Babe I hate to do this again, but I have to cancel on date night."_

 _"…I figured you would say that. I didn't even make plans at our restaurant because I just had this feeling you would do this again."_

That text just made my heart clench. Am I really that bad of a girlfriend? We finally are back on again, maybe if I just explain the situation it won't be so bad?

 _"Baby, its for work. I know, I say that all the time, but you know I would rather be spending my night with you ;) please forgive me? There is always Sunday!"_

Thank god for iPhones, I see the message has already been read, and the three little dots are on the screen. Then they disappear, then they reappear, and so on. This goes on for about ten minutes. I should probably be working, but hey this is my love life here!

Looking at my email, I hear someone walking towards my desk, when my phone beeps with a text that puts an instant smile on my face. _"Ok, Sunday your all mine"_ In my happy induced mind I didn't even notice the figure in front of me.

"Hello, sweetheart" purred a british accent. At one time there may have been a 'sexy' in front of that I thought, but not anymore. My accent googles were retired a long time ago. Glancing up, with a smile on my face, "Hello, how can I help you?" How did this guy get past Hayley? She is probably slacking on the job like usual.

British accent guy just takes his eyes, raking over me and dare I say, is he checking me out? Ugh, men. Only one thought on the brain. At least I'm not wearing a relieving shirt. "Hello! You don't have an appointment. I would know, now, who are you and why are you here?" Ok, maybe that came off a little bit rude, but this guy had it coming with the way he is smirking at me and checking me out.

"I don't need an appointment, love." Oh, he is an endearment kind of guy, just great. "I'm here to see Elijah. My brother."

Brother? There is only two brothers I haven't met and he doesn't strike me as a 16 year old boy. "You must be Niklaus. Hello, I'm Caroline, Elijah's pers-"

"Oh, sweetheart I have heard of you already from my father's secretary, Aurora." He says with the same smirk still on his face. Great, Aurora is a crazy witch who has started the rumors with Hayley about me sleeping with my boss. Could this day get anymore weird. I mean, its Wednesday. Where is the camel walking around annoying other people, with a deep voice saying "Hump Day".

With a knowing look, but keeping my pageant winning smile on, "Oh, wonderful. Well Elijah is in a meeting but it should be about over in 10 to 15 minutes. I can always buzz him, or you can wait out in the reception area for him to finish?"

"I think I will wait right here and get to know you a little bit better, sweetheart." Niklaus smirks while leaning a little bit closer to my desk. "You were smiling earlier, who put that smile on your face? A boyfriend perhaps?"

"Mr. Mikaelson, my-"

Cutting me off once again he says "Klaus. Niklaus is what Elijah and my father call me, everyone else calls me Klaus."

Sighing, "Mr. Mikaelson, I just met you and my personal life is none of your business." Is this guy for real. First he checks me out, then he insinuates I'm sleeping with his brother. Hump Day is turning out to be the worst day of the week.

Klaus is looking at me with a curious glint in his eye. "Call me Klaus. So it wasn't from a boyfriend then. Hmm, perhaps you have a suitor or was it just a friend?"

"Suitor? Hello this is the twenty-first century. Now, would you please wait out in the reception area, Mr. Mikaelson." I reply with a smile still on my face. Maybe it was one of those 'ha-ha smirk' faces. At the same moment, Elijah an his 2 o'clock walk out of his office. He sends her on his way and turns to us with a slight smile.

"Hello Niklaus, Caroline I hope my brother hasn't been troubling you for too long."

"Come now brother, I was just getting to know Caroline before you interrupted us," Klaus replies with a smirk in my direction. Does this guy ever actually smile?

Ignoring Klaus, I send Elijah a small smile and ask him if he needs anything. "Actually Caroline, please clear the rest of my day, and you can leave early."

Beaming I clap my hands together, "Thank you Elijah! Do you need me to make any dinner reservations for you and your brother before I go?"

"No that's quite alright. Have a goodnight, Caroline." He gestures to Klaus to follow him into his office. Cleaning up my email, and letting Hayley know she just can't let anyone back to see Elijah, and text Stefan to see if he is down for meeting for drinks earlier than planned, and of course he is.

Hump Day is finally looking up!

* * *

Hope whoever reads this enjoyed the first story and please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Hump Day!

Thank you to all the viewers, followers, and people who favorited the story! It really has put a big smile on my face to hear from you :)

Just to let you guys know, I have never actually been to New York City. I had to google the Ko restaurant lol. If I get anything wrong about the city, please forgive me.

Was the line breaks a good way to change the POV from different characters, or was it really confusing? I'm new to writing so I'm trying to figure out how to make this stuff make sense when it isn't just in my head. Any tips are appreciated!

* * *

Chapter Two: Hump Day!

Klaus Mikaelson couldn't believe the woman Katherine told him about was the beautiful blonde working for his older brother. The way Katherine described her, was not how Klaus had pictured the blonde to begin with, and he has met a lot of blondes in his day. She is also on first name basis with Elijah, and didn't fall for his accent and smirk trick that almost every American woman falls for nowadays. If she really was Elijah's mistress, then she might have acted differently. Klaus would have suspected Hayley or any other of the assistants working at Mikael & Sons to go for Elijah than the lithely blonde with those blue eyes that Katherine thinks is sleeping with his brother.

Interrupted out of his thoughts by Elijah, "Niklaus, I'm glad you stopped by. I hope you want to talk about joining the company once and for all. You are apart of this family, no matter what father says, he will be retiring soon. I know Finn an I want you to join us here."

Trying and failing to ignore his brothers mention of Mikael I say "I suppose I have come to talk about joining the company, but I doubt Mikael will ever let me join with you and our dullard of a brother, Finn."

"Mikael does not have as much say in the company as you would think, Niklaus. He is getting quite old, an I believe there is something going on with his health."

"What do you mean his health?" Snorted Klaus in distain. The last he seen Mikael he was still mean as ever, and healthy. It seems nothing could kill him. All that hate is keeping him alive.

"Niklaus," sighed Elijah while he poured two glasses of bourbon, "Finn has come across some of his finances and it would appear he has been having frequent hospital visits the past couple of months. Mother has not said anything to Sage, but he has not been in the office for a month now. Finn and I have been covering his work, and we need you now more than ever if we really want to take this company farther." Elijah says with confidence as he hands me a glass.

Taking a heavy drink I retort, "How would we take the company farther if the name in no way relates to me? Mikael will be gone one day, and his 'sons' should be running the company. Everyone publicly knows I am not his son, Elijah." Why am I even considering joining this company now. Do I really miss my family that much? For the past year I have been traveling in-between New Orleans and London, I have missed some of my siblings, but since Katherine's call I decided to head back to the city. I feel Elijah put his hand on my shoulder, and looking at me more as a father than an older brother, I continue "lets discuss business on Friday brother. I would rather talk about what you have been up to this past year. How is life with Katherine?"

"It has been the same as usual. Why the interest in my personal life, Niklaus?" Inquired Elijah.

"I do care about your happiness, brother, don't seem so surprised." I said, smirking while finishing my bourbon. "Life between you two has just been the 'usual', how dull. Please don't say your becoming a dullard as well? Perhaps the dull-ness comes from Mikael's side."

With a smile Elijah retorts, "Have you been traveling with Kol again? I haven't heard from him, only what Rebekah has told me when she seen him in London a few months ago."

"Kol and Rebekah are both good, but I feel they will soon follow me over here if I do choose to stay. Did you make reservations for three on Friday? I know Katherine loves Ko just as much as I do." I say.

"It will just be the two of us Niklaus. Now, lets head out and pick up Henrik. I know he has been missing you something terrible." Elijah says.

With a quirked eyebrow, I nod, and wonder why Elijah is not making an effort to share on his life with Katherine or why he doesn't want to invite her to Ko. Elijah has always been the nobel brother, taking care of us when we were younger, doing the right thing by Katherine, and following in Finn's foot steps when joining the family business. I know he loves Katherine, but could he really not be as noble as we all think he is? Never one for missing an opportunity I ask, "Since you won't talk about Katherine, how about you tell me about your lovely assistant, Caroline?"

Smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles on his jacket Elijah takes a moment to answer. Then with a smile I don't recognize he says, "Caroline and I have a respectable working relationship and she is not interested in men like you brother. Please do not try to pursue a sexual relationship with her like you have done with the other woman who work at this company. I do value her work ethic here. Caroline has contributed a lot to this company and I do not want to lose her because you can't 'take a hint' so to speak."

"How would you know what type of men Caroline is interested in to begin with?" I ask with a smirk. I have always loved trying to rile Elijah up whenever I get the chance. I have never seen Elijah guilty of anything before, or not that I know of from the past. If he really is cheating on Katherine with Caroline, perhaps his guilt will shake up his demeanor and he might reveal something to me.

"Like I have previously stated, we have a working relationship which does mean we are on a friendly level with each other. Caroline and I have lunch together, occasionally, because she says "I can't survive being a workaholic everyday without some decent food" and she has told me about who she is seeing. I know she is very invested in getting that relationship to work out. So please do not make a fool of yourself."

"So she does have a boyfriend. Well, I do like a good challenge, and since you two are on a friendly level then I don't see why her and I can't also be…friendly."

"Behave yourself, Niklaus. Now lets head out to pick up Henrik."

* * *

Taking a sip of her cocktail Caroline looks at Stefan and nudges his arm playfully, "Come on stef it can't be that bad. Did you at least call Valeria back to see what is going on?"

"No I haven't called her back yet." Stefan said finishing off his drink. "She has texted me about 10 times and left me almost twice as many voicemails. Thats more than you have ever done since you called me freaking out about how to cook dinner for your date a few years back."

"Stefan Salvatore! How dare you not call her back! You are being a horrible human being right now. You can't just leave her hanging, women do not like it when the man doesn't answer back. You better call her back right now or so help me I will." I glare at him. Stefan is a better man than this, hell, he is a better man then most men out there.

"Care chill, I will —"

"Do not tell me to chill, I hate when men say that." Waving at the bartender to get us refills I turn to him and threaten, "If you don't go outside and call her back right now, I'm going to reach into your pocket and do it for you."

Stefan looking at me with his 'stop being so crazy' eyes, sighs a fine, and walks out to make that call. Thanking the bartender, I take a sip of my drink, and think about what I'm going to do for my date on Sunday. Its Sunday and New York City which means there is plenty to do but who really wants to get on that day? Yes I'm from a small town where Sundays were reserved for church and judginess in general, but I always did enjoy staying in and relaxing. Mentally planning when I get home to check my fridge to see if I have all the ingredients for a dinner and to check my closet for something to wear. Hmmm, I might have to go shopping. Maybe Katherine will want to have a little shopping trip before coming over for wine and food on Saturday. Deciding I wore my big girl panties today, I pull out my phone, and text Katherine.

 _"Hi! This is Caroline Forbes. I need to go shopping Saturday for my date on Sunday, and was wondering if you wanted to join me around 12?"_

Why did I put my full name like a weird-o? Of course she knows who I am, sighing I look up and wonder what is taking Stefan so long. Its only been about 10 minutes. I mean it couldn't have been that crazy of a phone call right? He better not have chickened out. I will just go look for him if another 10 minutes go by and he isn't back. Feeling my phone buzz I look down expecting to see a text from Katherine but instead its from Stefan.

 _"Care I had to go home, sorry for just leaving you alone at the bar, can you pick up the tab? Thanks, love you."_

WHAT! He just left? Something must be wrong, paying the bartender, I head out with my phone to my ear because no way is Caroline Forbes getting left at a bar, by her best friend without some form of explanation.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"This is Stefan I can't come to the phone right now please le-" hanging up I redial his number. Hailing a cab, I'm on my fourth call when I decided to leave a very concerned and angry voicemail for Stefan. I mean doesn't he realize what this is doing to me? What if she proclaimed her love for him or broke up with him. Or worse gave him an STD or is moving to another country! I mean that is all it really could be because Damon already stole his first love back in Mystic Falls so thats not an option anymore. Maybe making a mean mental joke like that shouldn't make me feel guilty but he did just leave me so who cares! Paying the cabbie, I hop out and head up to my apartment.

Walking in I put my purse and jacket on my kitchen island, take a water from the fridge, and take a sip, "Well tonight could have gone a little bit better I suppose. Now I'm talking to an empty apartment. I need a pet." Changing into my pjs and getting in to bed I check my phone for any texts.

No new messages. Hmm, why hasn't Katherine responded? I know I have her correct number. Maybe I will just send her another text, I mean how weird could it be? I'm not being overbearing.

 _"I really need some advice on my outfit, and my bff really isn't into shopping so it will be really fun for us to get to know each other!"_

Sent.

She also has an iPhone, and yes I see she has read my first text, and now this one. Butttttttttt still no response.

 _"Just let me know. Goodnight :)"_

Sent.

Ok, that wasn't strange of me was it? Gosh I'm such a dork. Well I have to at least redeem myself tonight and call my on-again Casey before I go to sleep. Its only going on nine at night, Casey should still be awake.

"Hello."

"Casey, baby, hey!" I say with maybe a touch to much enthusiasm.

"Care, I wasn't expecting to here from you. It's late and I know you like to go to sleep around this time so your not a demon in the morning."

Giggling, "Baby, I wanted to call you and just tell you how excited I am for our date on Sunday. I do have a dinner planned, and some movies that you can pick from for us to watch."

Casey doesn't responded right away, instead I hear a sigh and some shuffling in the background. With a weird silence settling on the phone, I hurry up and say, "Case, I swear I will not cancel on this Sunday. I'm literally so excited that I'm buying a new outfit."

"Care, I just want our relationship to actually mean something this time. I know we broke up for a few months and I missed you the whole time. Did you even miss me? Did you see other people?"

This was not the direction I was planning for this phone call to take. I was expecting some light flirting maybe, but not this somber tone from Casey. I really don't want to get into this tonight. With a cough, because obviously that is the best way to avoid the topic, I reply "Baby, I just want us to pick up where we left off. Lets not talk about what happened between the two months of us being broken up, ok? Now, get excited for Sunday, and I will see you then. Goodnight!"

Smiling in the dark I hope to hear a good reply. "Ok Care, but if you do cancel on me again I will not forgive you and we really will be done for good this time. Work isn't the most important thing in life. Goodnight."

And on that final note Casey hung up on me. Welp, I can't screw this up. But what does Casey expect? Was I supposed to be a monk while we were broken up? Casey did break up with me and I was entitled to rebound sex after all.

Grabbing my face mask for sleeping, I check and make sure my alarm is set in the morning. Hopefully the next three days go by quickly.

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Horrible, bad, or decently good I hope ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Saturdays are for Wine

Thank you to all the viewers, follows, and favs! I'm so shocked! I have like 30 followers, I'm trippin' right now.

Let me know your thoughts on if I'm going too slow with this story or not? I kind of like a slow build up to Klaus and Caroline.

Oh! Would you guys be interested in seeing other characters POVs?

I do not own any of the TVD/TO characters or storylines from the shows. Just my own story line and any characters I create.

* * *

Chapter 3: Saturdays equal Wine Nights

Klaus was still of the opinion that Elijah would never cheat on Katherine but here he was on Friday morning, knocking on Elijah and Katherine's apartment door. Elijah of course would already be at the office around ten, and he felt like he would indulge Katherine one more time about hearing her theories. Or should he say her paranoid theories, Klaus thought with a roll of his eyes.

Katherine opening the door and letting him in says, "About time you showed up. Klaus, did you find anything out? Did Elijah say anything? What did you think of Caroline?"

"Calm down Katherine." Klaus sighs. No point dragging this out he thinks. "Caroline has a boyfriend and Elijah said he considers her a friend and is glad she works at the company. There, that's it."

Katherine begins pacing around the living room. Klaus takes a moment to look at her, she has her frizzy hair up in a bun, no make up, and Klaus scrunches up his nose in disgust at her clothing. "When was the last time you took a shower or changed your clothes?" This is not the Katherine he is used to seeing. Noticing the dark circles under her eyes, he walks over and puts both hands on her shoulders. Stopping her from her pacing.

Katherine looks up at Klaus, making him sallow the lump in his throat while looking back at her, and she says with a shaky voice, "Klaus, I really think he is cheating on me."

Trying to comfort her, he pats her on the shoulders. "Katherine, I'm not very good at this kind of stuff, but I believe your wrong. I know my brother, and he loves you. Don't let your paranoia get the best of you. It won't end well, trust me."

"My paranoia is all I have left!" Katherine knocks his hands away, "Klaus, did your paranoia not help you when you were with Tatia all those years ago? Or when you suspected there was something different between you and Mikael? What about Rebekah's old boyfriend, Alexander!" Huffing she adds, "You wouldn't understand what I'm going through."

Klaus one to never show when he gets hurt replied in an emotionless tone said, "I suppose I wouldn't know, but yes those times were different. None of them involved what you are going through with my brother right now. Tell me what has gotten you in a twist now."

"Do you know what Elijah is doing Sunday?" Katherine asked looking hopeful at me.

"No, why?"

"He said he has to go into work, that he is 'working on something important', and can't be here."

With a roll of my eyes I reply, "We both now Elijah is a workaholic. Why are you surprised? He has always been like this."

Katherine proceeded to tell me how she got Caroline to agree to hanging out Saturday night, and how Caroline texted her to see if she would like to go shopping for her date on Sunday. "Don't you see Klaus," Katherine said in a defeated tone, "She wants me to go with her to pick out and outfit, for her date on Sunday, and Elijah also has a 'work issue' he has to attend too. Does that not look like a coincidence to you or what? Am I just crazy?"

"Alright, I do admit it is a coincidence, but I have another idea." Sitting down besides her on the couch I turn to her and say, "How about on Saturday you find out who Caroline's boyfriend is? You can grill her for details. Your the 'great Katherine Pierce" Rolling my eyes again, "Your really going to let some woman come into your ten year relationship with my brother and destroy it or better yet, let your paranoia destroy your happiness? You honestly don't know they have something going on or not."

Pondering what I just said she looks up at me with that annoying Pierce glint in her eyes and says, "For once Klaus you might be right. I have a great opportunity, and it shouldn't be wasted. Did I also mention I'm going to get to spend time in her apartment? I will get to look for clues." she finishes with a smile.

Smirking I add, "You could also find out more about this boyfriend."

"Ohh, is someone smitten with the blonde?"

"I'm not smitten, just curious." I scoff, standing I say, "Now, it's almost noon, why don't we head out of here and get something to eat?"

* * *

Saturday morning Caroline was up and getting ready for her shopping trip. After, finally, receiving a response Friday afternoon from Katherine confirming she would love to go shopping, Caroline felt relieved. Thinking, well at least she didn't think me texting her so much was weird. Humming a tune, she finished washing the dishes, and received a text from Katherine that she was downstairs waiting for her in the car. Grabbing her purse and jacket, locked up, and headed downstairs.

"Hi!" I said with a lot of enthusiasm, "I'm so excited for shopping today. How are you?"

Katherine smirking at me responded, "I'm doing wonderfully. Elijah woke me up in a very delicious way this morning."

Uh. Ok. Are we on that level of friendship? "Thats great!" I smile back trying not to be awkward. I might over share with Stefan sometimes, but we have been friends for years. I have only know Katherine as an acquaintance a few months, and the most we have ever spoken was this past Wednesday.

"Yes, well, I'm ready for some shopping fun. Are we going to a lingerie store by any chance?" Katherine asks with a glint in her eyes I can't place.

Deciding that a little honesty about how my date will be on Sunday I say, "No, no lingerie fun. We are getting back together after being broken up for two months, and Casey wants to talk about our relationship and where it is headed."

Katherine looks at me squinting, "How long have you been dating this…Casey?"

"Before we broke up, it was around 5 months of us dating."

"Why did you break up in the first place?"

"Casey said I choose work over our relationship too much," I reply not adding in the fact that I haven't opened up about my past.

"Elijah works too much, but I have stayed with him. That seems like a lame reason to break up."

Well just see right through me Katherine Pierce. Hesitating, unsure what to say, Katherine jumps in with, "Look, we have arrived. Lets go in and you can tell me the real reason you two broke up."

Never have I ever felt so intimated walking into a clothing store than I did at this moment. Katherine glancing at me asks, "Whats wrong? Nervous. Come on, were two girls. Nothing we can't share with each other right? That's what girl friends do." She finishes with a smile thats not quite reaching her eyes, Caroline thinks.

"Casey is different than you and Elijah. Casey never liked when I canceled on dates or plans for work." I reply.

"Was the sex not good enough for him?"

"Wha-"

"Elijah keeps me very happy in that department, one of the many reasons I love him. Did you perhaps not do it for him?"

"Our sex life is just fine, thanks. It's really none of your business."

Smirking and holding up her hands, "I was just joking, Care. Relax." Katherine smirks at me adding, "I can call you that right, Care?"

Ignoring the uneasy feeling in my stomach I respond with a, "Yeah, sure." Turning too look at some dresses on a rack, I try to relax. How am I supposed to survive an evening of wine and food with her if she is going to be like this. Besides, my sex life is amazing. Before, durning, and after Casey.

Holding my head up high without turning around I say, "Do we need to get you some lingerie for Elijah's birthday thats coming up soon?"

If I had turned around I might have noticed Katherine's look of murder on her face. _Why does she know when Elijah's birthday is_ , Katherine thinks, _sure she is his personal assistant, but surely not all personal assistants remembers their boss's birthday, right?_

"Would you like to know what I have planned?" Katherine replies with a hint of amusement in her tone.

"No, because if you tell me I might not be able to keep it from Elijah. I'm a bit of a blabber mouth sometimes when I get excited."

"Oh, well then maybe you can tell me what time Elijah will be home tomorrow? I want to surprise him with dinner." Katherine says looking at me with a friendly smile on her face. Or at least it looks like a friendly smile, Caroline thinks.

Slightly confused I respond, "I didn't know Elijah was going into work on Sunday."

"Yes, well, he is and I was wondering if you could find out what time he is coming home for me so I can surprise him." Katherine says looking at me with doe eyes, "I really, really, want to surprise him so please?"

"I guess I could text him and see how long he will be in the office." Katherine nods at me and I pull out my cell to text Elijah.

 _"Hey boss, heard you are going to be working on Sunday! Sundays are for relaxing, you shouldn't be working. How long will you be there for?"_

"Ok, text sent." Holding up a yellow dress with white flowers on it to Katherine I ask, "Does this say cute for a date, but also causal since its a Sunday?"

Scrunching her nose up in disgust, "You don't actually were dresses like that on dates, do you?" Katherine asks.

"Yes, I love summer dresses. Since its usually a little chilly outside, I don't get to wear them as much, but were staying inside." I say, smiling and fiddling with my hair. Whats wrong with this dress? Its cute.

"I think you need to make it more sexy." Katherine says holding up a skin tight, skimpy, black dress. "Elijah loves when I wear things like this. Maybe you should try it out?"

"Good thing your dating Elijah because I don't really favor the short, short dresses" I say with a smile. Maybe I could make it a little bit more cute. "How about this dress?"

After going through about 10 dresses, all of which Katherine said were horrible for wearing on a date, I finally received a text back from Elijah.

 _"Care I told you to stop easy dropping on my conversations."_

Smiling I respond with, _"I can't help myself. Now, how long are you working for, and do I need to order lunch for you?"_

"Why are you smiling?" Katherine says walking over to me. Glancing down at my phone, "Elijah has texted back I see."

At that moment Elijah decided to respond back and the look on Katherine's face was one of bewilderment.

 _"I think you can try better at not being so nosey :) Now, enjoy your weekend and don't worry about me. See you Monday morning."_

"Did Elijah just sent you a smiley face?!" Katherine said with her mouth slightly open. "He never sends me messages like that."

Feeling somewhat weird, I put my phone back in my purse and respond with, "Well you are his girlfriend, I'm sure you get sexy texts from him."

Katherine turns away from me and picks up a dark blue, silky, with a causal flow to it kind of dress saying, "Here, this is what you should wear. I think you will look great in it." Handing it to me she says, "Go check out and I will be in the car waiting for you."

Surprised at Katherine's abrupt departure, I get in line, and wonder what is up with her. One minute she is talking about my sex life, the other she is questioning me about Casey, and the next moment she shuts down and walks out. Talk about having emotions all over the place. Looking down at the dress I realize it will look great on me, and maybe Casey will want to take it off of me too. Wait no, no don't think like that Caroline. _You will not have sex on Sunday_ , I chant to myself after paying for my dress and walking back to the car.

The ride back to my apartment was quiet and I tried not to dwell on the atmosphere of the car ride. Walking up to my apartment with Katherine following behind, I began to think maybe inviting her over for wine and food was a bad idea. I should have invited her out somewhere so if I needed to make an abrupt leave, I could come up with a white lie, and get the hell out of dodge. Typically I would just have Stefan get me out of these situations, but that ass still hasn't called me back!

Standing on my welcome mat, sighing, I unlock my door and welcome her inside. "Something wrong?" Katherine asks while shrugging off her jacket.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of my best friend Stefan. He hasn't called me back and I'm starting to worry about him." Getting out two wine glasses, Caroline can't take this much longer without some liquid courage. Pouring each a generous amount, "here, have a sip. It might relax you some." I can't believe I just said that!

Taking the glass without a thank you, Katherine wonders into my living room. Which so happens to be connected to the kitchen. Living in New York there wasn't that many options for her to choose from apartment wise, but after a very long stint spent living with Stefan, Caroline finally found an apartment she enjoys. Its a rather large studio apartment with a nice flow to it she thinks.

"How…quaint." Katherine says looking at a picture of me and Stefan, "Is this Casey?"

"No, thats Stefan." I say while looking in the fridge. Hmm, I have an idea. "Would you be ok with ordering pizza?" Please say yes, if there is a way for this afternoon to go by faster that would be great.

"Sure, why not."

After ordering the pizza, I set down on my sofa, and scroll through Netflix trying to find something to watch. Yes, this whole time Katherine has been examining my place. Currently she is wondering around in my bedroom. Guess its a good thing I have a studio apartment. Otherwise, I would be worried she might be snooping. Attempting some form of conversation I say, "So, how long have you and Elijah been dating?" I already know this, but give a girl a break here.

Before opening my closet door Katherine turns to me and says, "Caroline, lets not pretend you don't already know all about my relationship with Elijah." Smiling, and opening my closet, "How can you survive with such a small closet?"

"Is this your personality? Snippy, but trying to incorporate humor at the same time, because if so, its not that great."

Katherine actually lets out a little laugh at that comment. "Wow I didn't expect sarcasm from you. Oh! Wonder whats in the box!"

Caroline jumps up and rushes over to the closet before Katherine can open the lid, "Stop!" Pushing Katherine out of the way, she pushes the box back into the closet, and shuts the door. "Sorry about that, its just I have…personal items in that box."

Katherine looks at me for a moment, and a little grin pops up on her face. "Personal items hmm…" winking she walks to the couch and plops down. "So anything good on Netflix?"

Following and sitting down besides her I reply, "Yea I can put How I Met Your Mother on. Its a good show." Searching for it I sigh, silently, in relief that she didn't open that box. It has items from my life back in Mystic Falls. I don't really want to think about that right now.

"I guess this show is alright. So tell me something about yourself Caroline. Where did you grow up?" Katherine asks.

Just great. Why do people always ask questions like that. "Mystic Falls. It's a small town. You probably haven't heard of it."

"Mystic Falls? What kind of name for a town is that." Katherine says with a smirk. "Your parents still live there too?"

"No."

"Where do they live then?"

"Not in Mystic Falls." I say back. "Can we talk about something else please?"

With a roll of her eyes Katherine asks, "So have you always wanted to be a personal assistant?"

"No."

"Then what did you want to do before your current job."

"Whats with the twenty questions?" I ask.

Sipping her wine, Katherine turns and looks at me, "I'm just trying to get to know you. Elijah hasn't told me anything about you. Just that you make sure he eats, you have a boyfriend, and you are a great addition to the company." Katherine says finishing off her wine.

Looking up at her, I realize something. "You think I'm sleeping with Elijah." I blurt out.

Just like out of a movie, there is a knock on the door before Katherine can respond, I jump up. Grabbing my wallet I open the door expecting to find the pizza guy, instead I find Stefan with said pizza in his had, and holding a case box wine. Hey, I'm not complaining.

"Well look at what the pizza box dragged in." I say while crossing my arms.

Stefan sighing, "Great joke Care, can I please come in?" Nodding a yes, he walks in and looks at Katherine. "Uh, am I interrupting something here?"

Deciding I'm not going to let Katherine answer that I respond, "Nope, Katherine was just on her way out the door. Isn't that right?"

Katherine gets up, grabs her stuff, and I walk her to the door. Dammit, I'm Caroline Forbes, I'm not about to let her have the last word.

"You could have just asked me on Wednesday if I was sleeping with Elijah. I would have told you then, no I am not. Now since your fake attempt at a friendship has went up in flames, how about you leave with some dignity and go home. Try talking to Elijah, instead of going behind his back like some crazy bitch."

On that note I slam the door in her face and lock it. Turning back to Stefan I flip my hair over my shoulder, and walk up to him with my finger pointing at him I accuse, "So did you come here to apologize for abandoning me at a bar!" Poking him on the chest I continue, "At night!"

Poke. "On Hump Day, best day of the week, almost!"

Poke. "And you didn't return one phone call!" I huff.

"I'm sorry, Care. Can we sit down?" Stefan says. Huffing, I sit down and grab a slice of pizza.

"This better be good Stef, or else." I threaten while chewing.

* * *

As always, thank you for reading, and I welcome all reviews. The good and any bad! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Weekends Are Fun

Thank you for all the reviews! I was worried I might have made Caroline a little to harsh on Katherine, but I wanted to give Caroline a strong female power moment. Glad you guys liked it!

I do not own any of the TVD/TO characters or storylines from the shows. Just my own story line and any characters I create. 

* * *

Chapter 4: Weekends Are Fun 

Caroline sat there with pizza hanging in her mouth, still flabbergasted she looked at Stefan and said, "what?" again. Maybe for the fifth time.

"I know Care, I was just as shocked as you are. This is why I didn't say anything right away." Stefan sighed while rubbing his eyes, "Can you believe she hid it from me for so long?"

"Are you at least happy your going to be a dad?" Caroline asked.

Stefan taking a moment to respond, looked up at me, and said "I think I am still in the shocked phase. I mean, how could she have hid her pregnancy from me?"

Scooting over I wrap my arms around Stefan's shoulder and give him a hug, "Did you ask Valeria her motives for keeping her pregnancy a secret?"

"Of course, but she just said she was scared. 'I never planned to have kids' she said. We also were kind of broken up and back on a lot, she said she was worried I would not want anything to do with the baby."

Laying my head on his shoulder I say, "I think you will be a great dad. Don't worry, you won't be anything like your parents." I smile to myself, who better to be a dad than Stefan. "Wait a minute, how long has she been pregnant for?" I question pulling myself away from Stefan.

"She is seven months pregnant."

"How could you not have noticed her belly when you went out to dinner or something?!" I question. "Did you guys not have sex for the last seven months? Wouldn't you have noticed her stomach starting to get hard?" I realize at this point my voice is starting to get a bit too loud and judge-y, toning down I sigh, "I'm sorry, but how did you not notice?"

Stefan has his broody face on and starts pacing in my living room, "Well, we haven't had sex in a really long time, Care. I'm not even sure when the last time we actually sleep together either." Running his hands through his hair, he sighs "When we would go out to eat, I guess I didn't really take notice of what she was wearing or if she looked bigger in her stomach."

Uh oh. He isn't still hung up on Elena after all this time is he? Looking at my best friend, and pretty much my only family, pacing around the room I realize that he might be. Should I ask, I wonder. Nibbling on my lower lip I glance up at him and say, "Stefan, if you want this baby in your life, and you don't want to have a relationship with Valeria, then that is ok. You know that right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know the gender of the baby?"

"Care, are you sure you can deal with this?" Stefan asks looking up me. "With your past, I know its been eight years, but-"

Putting my hand up to stop Stefan, "Of course I will be ok! What happened to me was terrible, tragic, and shouldn't happen to anyone, but I'm not going to be traumatized for the rest of my life." I say with determination.

Stefan raises his eyebrow at me, "If that were true Care, then why are you still dating Casey?"

"That's a low blow Stefan, I really do care about Casey." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"If you say so."

"Can we not talk about me right now. I'm not the one with a pregnant girlfriend, or is it ex-girlfriend, to worry about right now." I say with a firm tone. I'm not going to get into this with Stefan. Not tonight, not ever. I treat Casey…wonderfully. Who really wants to know about my past. Its sad, and I don't want anyones pity.

"Your right, sorry. I guess I'm just…I don't know." Stefan says sitting down on my couch. "Do you have anything stronger to drink than this boxed wine I brought?"

Nodding my head I get up and go into the kitchen trying not to think about my past life. 

* * *

Growing up Caroline was the blonde, bitchy, head cheerleader of Mystic Falls. Of course being head cheerleader meant she would end up dating a member of the football team, Tyler Lockwood. At first she wouldn't say she was with him for his personality. Tyler was a jock, all around golden boy of Mystic Falls since his father was Mayor, mostly full of himself, but incredibly hot. By Senior year he had grown up, as much as an 18 year-old can, and him an Caroline had slowly started to become something more than what they were to each other.

Tyler had been their for Caroline Sophomore year when the town found out her dad divorced her mother for a man, and abandoned her for his new life. Bill Forbes left her a letter, trying to explain how he felt being a gay man in a marriage to a woman, and trying to conform to what society considered marriage to be at the time. How living a lie for so long, he had lost himself in the process, and that he still loved Caroline with all his heart but had to leave. Bill had said when she would be ready to talk that he would be their for her, wherever, or whenever that happens. Caroline was so broken, the man she looked up to and loved with all her heart, left her because he thought she wouldn't be able to accept him as he was, which was a lie. Caroline couldn't care less that he was gay. All she ever cared about was her parents being happy. After a few months went by her mother, Sheriff Forbes, dove even more into her work. Which Caroline never really understood. Hello, this is Mystic Falls, literally nothing bad happens in that town. A few years later Caroline would understand why her mother dove into work to distract herself from her life.

Tyler had a hard father, who drank excessively and cheated on his mother. Carol Lockwood wouldn't win any Mother of the Year awards, but she cared for her son as much as she could, and accepted Caroline after a few years of them being together. Tyler's father passed away their Junior year after wrecking into a telephone pole from drunk driving. Both had so much in their life happen to them in such a short time, not even being graduated from high school, that both of them ended up turning to each other for love and support.

Over those four years of high school two shallow self-centered, angry at life teens had, somehow, developed an honest and healthy relationship with each other. Typically someone would have pushed the other away, but it would seem luck was on their side.

The day of the Miss Mystic Falls competition, Caroline was so excited and worried she wasn't going to win, but obviously she did end up taking the crown. While her and Tyler were sharing a dance he told her he loved her with all his heart, and he could see them in a future together. Be damned the myth of high school sweethearts never working out after graduation, they would persevere he told Caroline while gliding her around the dance floor. _"One day you will be Caroline Marie Lockwood, wife to Mayor Tyler Lockwood and with a couple of kids I hope."_ Tyler told her with love twinkling in his eyes. As corny as it sounds, Caroline knew he wasn't lying, and she believed in them as a couple, a unit, a family to work through whatever the future threw at them. With a smile she told him how much she loved him and couldn't wait for that day either. That she loved small town life and the thought of being in a happy marriage with a family to surround themselves with one day was all she wanted in life.

After graduation both continued their relationship. Caroline moved in with Tyler, yes his mother was still there, but he lived in a mansion and it didn't feel the slightest bit weird to them. They were in love, anyone could see it clear as day on both of their faces. Thanksgiving came around, Caroline being the party planner by nature put together a wonderful feast for friends and family at their home, and the unthinkable happened. Tyler had gotten down on one knee, in front of all those people, and proposed to her. Caroline always thought he would wait until they were at least in their twenties, that getting engaged a few months out of high school wasn't what Tyler had in mind, but she took one look at him and knew in her heart that her thoughts were silly. She loved this man, and wanted to start her life with him as soon as possible. With a scream of 'YES' filling the room, she jumped on him, and they kissed and laughed the night away.

A few days after Christmas Caroline had started to get sick, throwing up a couple of times, and so on New Years Eve she took a pregnancy test. At midnight, right as the ball was dropping, when Tyler turned to her getting prepared to kiss her into the new year, she told him she was pregnant. Caroline always reflects on this moment. His look of utter surprise and happiness. He had twirled her around and kissed her, finally saying how happy he was to be a father. With the fireworks going off in the background and everyones joyfulness around them, it was a like a moment out of a romantic movie. It seemed like everything was looking up for the engaged couple.

After the new year Caroline had jumped into wedding planning and getting ready for a baby. April rains had passed, welcoming in the May flowers, and the happy couple had rolled into June getting excited for the day of their baby shower. Caroline being ever the perfectionist, but also known for surprising people, had given up the reins of planning to her two best friends Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett, but she had one request. That was for men to be allowed at the baby shower. She wanted Tyler there with her when she was opening their presents for their little baby boy. After a day of cake, pictures, and celebration the couple packed up their car and headed home. Elena and Bonnie had thrown their baby shower at the Salvatore Boarding House, much to Caroline's annoyance because she had wanted it at their home, but she had only given them one request so she thought why not suck it up. She wouldn't let one little thing upset her. When they were in the car and talking about everything they had gotten, Tyler had seen a car on the side of the road with the hood popped with a man and woman looking at the engine. Stopping off, and telling Caroline to stay in the car because she was six months pregnant, Tyler had went up to them seeing what was the problem. Caroline had been on her phone at the time, not paying too much attention, after all this is Mystic Falls.

Nothing bad ever happens in Mystic Falls. 

* * *

Sunday rolls around and Caroline is cuddling on her couch with Casey. Watching a romantic comedy because who doesn't love those. After Saturday night turning into a surprising twist of events, especially since Stefan is going to be a dad, Caroline thought Sunday couldn't get any more perfect. Casey and her had a great dinner, both catching up with each other lives, and generally just being happy. Caroline was starting to get a little giddy. Maybe this time around their relationship will last a little bit longer.

"So, what did you have to do for work yesterday?" Casey asks.

Ok, so this is that moment when I can either tell the truth, about Katherine, or I could just lie and say I had a lot of filing to do for the office. Deciding that Stefan is wrong, and I do care about Casey, I decide to talk about Katherine and my job. Casey listening intently but doesn't offer any comments whatsoever durning the whole explanation about spending the day with Katherine, calling her out on her crazy thoughts, and kicking her out just as Stefan arrived made me a little worried.

"Let me get this straight," Casey says with no anger in her tone, "You canceled on Saturday, for your boss's girlfriend, because you wanted to become friends with her so she wouldn't think you were sleeping with her boyfriend, but she actually ended up trying to pry into your life on a fake attempt to be friends and you got mad and pretty much tossed her out. Do I have the story correct."

Nodding while smiling I respond, "Yes! Can you believe her!"

"Did you tell her about me, Care?"

Of course another movie moment happens to me, maybe my life is really just a romantic comedy and my happily ever is just around the corner somewhere, when a pounding starts happening at my door.

"Elijah! I know you're in there! Open up this door right now or so help me I will break it down!" Screams Katherine.

"What the hell..." Casey says jumping up and sprinting to the door.

"Wait, Casey!" I say running to catch up, "Let me—"

Casey swinging open the door to an angry looking Katherine. In her anger barrels in through the door. "Elijah!" screams Katherine again. "Where is he!" Looking around my studio apartment and finally turning on us.

"Stop! You can't just rush into my home like this Katherine! Elijah isn't here, I told you yesterday nothing is going on with us!" I yell back at Katherine. _This is so not happening to me right now_ , Caroline thinks, _I'm seriously living in a movie. I should start writing my life down and submit it to a publisher. Might make a few millions._

Looking at Casey, "Whose this?" Katherine asks with her hands on her hips.

Sighing I close the door and walk towards Casey, "Katherine this is Casey." I say while grabbing Casey's hand.

"Wait, what?" Katherine's look of anger is replaced with one of confusion. She actually stutters out, "Your gay…" Katherine says with her mouth dropping open.

"Guess you didn't tell her about me or yourself did you, Caroline." Casey accuses while taking her hand back and crossing her arms over her chest.

Looking between Katherine's face of surprise, and Casey's face of disappointment, I try and dig myself out of the hole that I have dug myself into. "No, I told her I had a date, and that your name was Casey." Casey just raises her eyebrow at that lame attempt, I continue "I can't help it if she thought I was straight."

Throwing her hands up in the air out of frustration Casey says, "You can't 'help it' if she thought you were dating a man?"

"I didn't mean it like that." I say trying to grab her hand. "I just didn't…clarify to Katherine. Elijah knows!" I say while raising my eyebrows. "My boss knows, who I have worked for, for almost a year. We both have become friends! You know how I have trust issues with people."

Casey just looks at me and before she can respond Katherine decides to jump in with, "Wait a minute, Elijah knows about you being a lesbian!" Katherine is now getting back to her angry self, "Is this true," Katherine asks turning to Casey, "Are you two really dating? Are you really her girlfriend?"

Casey still looking at me with sad eyes responds with, "Well, we were just having a date night. We're not official."

Sighing, I shrug my shoulders, "Yes, Katherine I'm gay, Elijah knows, and apparently Casey and I are only on a date tonight. Were not back together." Maybe Casey's statement should have made me feel a little bit sad, but I can't really feel anything at the moment. Well, maybe annoyance at Katherine.

Surprising me Katherine starts laughing. Like a full on, bent over at the waist, belly laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Your gay!" Laughs Katherine. Laughings, perhaps hysterically, some more Katherine takes a breath and looks at me, "Ok I'm going to do something that is really not in my nature and apologize to you Caroline." Taking another deep breathe she looks at me giggling, "I'm sorry I thought you were having an affair with Elijah." Katherine giggling some more, "I'm sorry for trying to pry into your life yesterday, and sorry about barging in like this today."

"Uh. Thanks, I guess."

Now I'm just standing here, glancing between Casey and Katherine. The only sound in the apartment is the movie that is still playing. Starting to question myself I slowly start thinking, Why did Katherine look so shocked that I'm gay? Should Casey really be upset that I didn't just come out and tell Katherine the truth? Is Stefan right, am I really not over what happened? Why can't I open up to people?

"Well, I'm going to go Care." Casey says grabbing her stuff.

Confused, "What, why?" I continue, "Katherine should be the one leaving now you."

"I think it would be best if you two talked. Looks to me like Katherine might actually need a friend, and I'm upset that you didn't just come out and tell her your gay." Casey says while not looking at me.

Katherine is just smiling when she says, "Casey is right, Care. I do need to talk to you."

Rolling my eyes at Katherine I turn to Casey and walk her to the door, "Well I am glad we had our date tonight. Even if it was interrupted."

"Sure, me too." Casey says. "Talk to you later, Caroline."

With that Casey is gone, I shut the door, and turn to a smirking Katherine. At least I think she is smirking, she is kind of looking at me with questioning eyes. "What?" I ask.

"So that's Casey. Casey that is a woman." Katherine says.

All I do is nod, and cross my arms at her. "What do you want Katherine?"

"I..I just want to say that I am really sorry for how I acted. I just love Elijah so much that I might have taken it too far yesterday. I would like to attempt to be your actual friend." Katherine says with sincerity.

"Well I wasn't expecting that. Ok, I guess I do forgive you. Since you ruined my date, want to help me finish a bottle of wine?" I say smiling and grabbing two glasses.

"Wait, you're really just going to forgive me that easily?" Katherine asks with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"Yep." Is all I say as we walk to the couch and start sipping our wine. "Want to find a new movie to watch?"

"Sure, but first I have a question."

With an eye-roll I nod for her to continue. Here is too round two of twenty questions I guess while sipping my wine. I do open up to people. I have Stefan in my life, I guess if Katherine really is wanting to attempt to be friends, why not give her a chance. _It's not like I have to actually tell her all about myself._

"Honestly," Katherine starts while reaching over to grab the remote to turn off the tv, "I don't believe your gay at all." Chocking on my wine I look over at her while she adds on, "What happened to you to make you turn away from men?" 

* * *

So...what do you guys think?

I love hearing from you guys so please leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5: Too New Beginnings

Hi! I hope everyone liked the last chapter, well I know a few of you didn't, but I do promise this is Klaus and Caroline story! It's a slow burn build up. I love angst stories, so I am trying my hand at writing one, and I love humor stories as well.

I want to give a special thanks to 3tinkgemini she really has been super awesome and sweet!

Thank you to all the reviews, follows, and favs! :) This chapter is the longest chapter I have ever written!

I do not own any of the TVD/TO characters or storylines from the shows. Just my own story line and any characters I create.

.

.

.

.

. 

* * *

Chapter 5

"Honestly," Katherine starts while reaching over to grab the remote to turn off the tv, "I don't believe your gay at all." Chocking on my wine I look over at her while she adds on, "What happened to you to make you turn away from men?"

Ok, I did not plan for her to ask a question like that at all. Taking a deep breath I look over at her and say, "Um, what makes you say that?"

"Really? Your just going to respond with that. Well first, you would have told me about Casey being a woman and second you would have kissed her goodbye."

Well shit, how'd I not kiss her goodbye. Why didn't I even notice that, but this woman I barely know did? Maybe Stefan is right. How do I talk about myself with someone I barely know?

With a frustrated sigh I snap back at Katherine with, "Won't you be worried now that I am sleeping with Elijah since you don't think I'm gay!"

Katherine smirking at me says, "Sweetie, I know your not gay. The way you just forgave me back there for being crazy and busting into your home like I did, I don't think you could be sleeping with him."

"What..I don't understand. So you think I'm straight and me forgiving you has reassured you that Elijah and I are really just work friends?" I ask disbelievingly. What kind of logic is this?

"Yep, and what ever happened to you in the past." Katherine responds sipping some more of her wine. "So are you going to answer my earlier question?"

"No." I stand up and cross my arms at her. "I just want you to leave. This is not how you become friends with someone. Accusing them they are straight and..and..yeah! I would like you to leave now."

Smirking at me, Katherine just sways to the doors. "Fine," she says. On that note she leaves, and I'm just left standing in my own apartment.

How'd my perfect Sunday end up like this? 

* * *

As Klaus hits the button in the elevator to head up to Elijah and Katherine's apartment he turns to Henrik and smirks at him. "So Henrik, I heard that you might be dating someone?"

Putting his phone away he looks at me, "I don't have a girlfriend Nik. Was it Aunt Kat who told you that?"

"Katherine might have mentioned it over lunch the other day." Walking to his brothers apartment door I turn to him, "You know you can't keep anything from Katherine."

Knocking, Henrik just huffs and rolls his eyes at me muttering a 'yeah you're right.'

Klaus just smiles down at him and thinking back to when he was born. Mikael hadn't been present of course. Just all Henrik's siblings had been with Ester when she was giving birth. To say that Rebekah was excited at not being the youngest was an understatement, but being one of her older brothers we of course had to give her a hard time still to this day by addressing her as 'baby sister' whenever we all got a chance. Klaus secretly hopes that Mikael hasn't ever treated his baby brother as he did him when he was younger. Surely Henrik would say something. _Maybe I should ask Katherine if she knows anything_ , Klaus thinks, _she always has her nose in everyones business._

Elijah swings opens the door and lets us in while Henrik rushes to give him and Katherine a hug.

Smiling Henrik sits down at the island, "What are we having for dinner tonight Elijah?"

"Excuse me, why do you think Elijah here cooked all the food?" Katherine playfully asks with her hands on her hips.

 _'She's looking better'_ Klaus thinks. _'My advice does pay off it would seem.'_

"Why are you smirking over there brother?" Elijah asks while getting the table set.

Shrugging off my jacket, "Just wondering what Katherine burnt or caught on fire while she attempted to help you cook?" Walking over to help his brother finishing setting the table I notice a fifth place setting.

Huffing and fluffing her hair Katherine smirks at me while responding, "Elijah here is an excellent cook so I have let him take the reigns in the kitchen." Katherine walks over to Elijah to give him a kiss on the lips. Elijah smiles back in response.

 _'So it would seem he was right about Elijah being faithful. Wonder how much Katherine found out about the lovely Caroline.'_

Henrik decides to plop down at the table sitting besides Katherine. "Who's coming to eat with us?"

"Oh just a friend I invited." Katherine responded.

"You don't have any friends Katherine."

"Don't be jealous Klaus I can't help people actually like me." Katherine smirks back at me.

"You two don't start a night of bantering." Elijah smiles and chides while setting the food on the table.

"Yeah Aunt Kat, you can't win against Nik." Henrik says while munching on some bread.

"Henrik no eating before all our guests get here."

"But Elijah I'm hungry and all the food is done! When will your guest get here?" Henrik huffs out while eyeing some of the steak on the table.

Deciding to follow Katherine into the kitchen "So who have you invited tonight?"

"Why so curious?" Katherine smirks at me. "Think I invited Caroline."

"Well from the way you have been giving Elijah the sex eyes all night I would assume that I was right and Elijah is faithful and not involved with is personal assistant."

"Yes you are right."

"So did you find out about Caroline boyfriend then?"

Katherine starts out right laughing at me. "What?" I ask.

"Ha ha ha ha.." still giggling Katherine looks at me with water in her eyes "Her..boyfriend is.." still giggling a knock sounds at the door. Elijah asks me to answer it from the dining room. Huffing I swing open the door and low and behold my baby sister is standing at the threshold.

"Baby sister, what are you doing here and why are you not in London?" I smirk as she pushes me out of the way to enter the apartment.

"Nik, I came to see my friend Katherine and my favorite brother." Rebekah says walking into the dining room announcing her arrival.

A grinning Henrik of course jumps up and wraps his arms around Rebekah's waist saying how he has missed her and such. Katherine winks at me while taking her seat besides Henrik. "See I do have friends Klaus." Groaning I take my seat and everyone starts putting food on their plates.

Elijah decides to ask Rebekah how her time in London was and I just sit here and wonder why Katherine was laughing about Caroline's boyfriend. 

* * *

Caroline Forbes secretly loves how busy working for Elijah can get but sometimes she just wants to enjoy a relaxing day here or there. Its currently Wednesday, Hump Day, and Caroline hasn't had a break from the business since Monday morning since the press found out about Elijah's father, Mikael, and his health issues. Elijah has since been so busy with calls and business meeting informing share holders that there is nothing wrong with the company and even if Mikael does leave, because obviously eventually he will, that they shouldn't be worried because Finn and him will handle the take over of the company. Personally Caroline thinks it should be Elijah who becomes CEO but she also thinks he needs a life. Since they have been so busy they haven't been able to go out for lunch, thus Caroline has been wondering if Katherine told Elijah about her meeting Casey. Come to think of it, Caroline wonders if Katherine told Elijah at all about wanting to hangout with her Saturday, or how she just barged into her home screaming for Elijah. Huffing and heading to the ladies room for obvious reasons and to check her hair she heads back out catching Klaus Mikaelson talking to Hayley. Caroline, trying to keep her eye rolling to herself, walks up to them to see what Klaus is doing here.

"Mr. Mikaelson, are you here to see Elijah?" I ask getting their attention. I swear Hayley is looking at him like she could just devour his soul and he is just eating it up. Caroline has heard the rumors of the playboy Klaus Mikaelson around the office. How he pretty much has had sex with every woman who works here, which isn't that many who work here but four woman, including her. Caroline thinks she might be being to hard on him for calling him a playboy in her mind, but no way is it at all professional to have sex with someone who works at your family's company.

"Sweetheart, how many times do I need to tell you to call me Klaus?"

Did he just purr sweetheart at me? "You haven't answered my question."

"Yes I am obviously here to see my brother, but Hayley here was just telling me you weren't at your desk."

Glancing at Hayley to glare at her, "I went to the restroom. Come on Elijah should have some time to see you before his next meeting." Walking off to my office I peek in through Elijah's window to see he is on a phone call and it doesn't look like it's going well. "Well, give Elijah a few more minutes. He seems to be on the phone."

Sitting down at my desk I put my hands on my keyboard trying to find something to do. Currently Klaus is just staring me down and not saying anything. Huffing, because I'm so not appreciating his staring I tell him just that. "Why are you staring at me? It's making me uncomfortable."

"So I make you uncomfortable, love."

"Well you are just staring at me while not speaking. Which by the way is really weird and not something normal people do. Stare at people that is."

Klaus just smirks at Caroline, "I was just appreciating your beauty this morning. You really can't blame a man, love."

"So is that the line you used on Hayley and Aurora to get in their pants?"

Klaus Mikaelson hasn't ever met a woman so feisty and not at all willing to bow to his charms, except Katherine. Klaus can't help but smile at this blonde beauty in front of him. Raking his eyes from her perfectly curled hair to those black high heels he can't help what comes out of his mouth next. "Why, is the line working on you?"

Caroline Forbes has met a few douche-y men since moving to New York but no one holds the candle to Klaus. "Are you serious right now?" Caroline asks raising both eyebrows at him. "Do you have any manners at all!"

"Some have said that I have been raised with the wolves, love." Klaus takes notice of her annoyance instantly wiping off her face.

Taking a breath Caroline looks up at him with a small smile, "Well wolves are too good for you Klaus."

"So now were on first name basis. Fantastic." Klaus says grinning at her.

Caroline can't help but let out a little giggle. "I suppose."

Getting a buzz from Hayley that Katherine is here and on her way already back, Caroline attempts to keep her face impassive.

Katherine Pierce walks in looking fierce in that outfit and Caroline once again wonders why she can't fit into a snug pair of jeans like that. _Hmm, well at least my butt looks better than hers._ Glancing up with her pageant winning smile she address's her. "Hello Ms. Pierce, Elijah is just about done with his phone call I believe." Yeah that's right I just went back to using her last name.

"Hello Klaus," Smirking at me, "Come now Care, we are one first name basis. We practically hung out this weekend."

"Don't tell me you are actually becoming friends with this one Caroline? She is a little crazy." Klaus says butting into Katherine and I's somewhat staring contest.

Never one to admit defeat Caroline looks up into Klaus's eyes, trying to hide back a gulp at his intense look at her, "You're right she is crazy."

"Excuse me Caroline, why are you calling Katerina crazy?" Elijah asks closing his office door behind him. Walking up to said crazy woman and giving her a kiss.

Oh I so want to roll my eyes at their lovey dove-y looks but I can't. They are just so darn cute together. Caroline hasn't seen Elijah this comfortable before. It might have to do with his girlfriend and younger brother being here she thinks.

"Caroline and I were just giving Katherine a hard time brother." Klaus comments winking at me.

Is that a blush heating up my cheeks? _Impossible_ , Caroline thinks.

Katherine deciding to speak up, "Yes I can be a little crazy, but Caroline and I can tell you and Klaus all about it over lunch." Katherine says looking at Elijah.

"That's a wonderful idea." Elijah says smiling. "Caroline, I do believe you have been working hard these past two days. Lets treat ourselves to some good wine and food."

"Oh no, it's quite alright Elijah. You spend time with your family." Caroline says while hoping he doesn't have her go.

"Come on sweetheart, I don't bite." Klaus says.

"Niklaus, behave yourself." Elijah says in his stern voice. "Caroline I really would appreciate it if you come. I have been waiting to hear about your evening with Katerina."

"Ok." Getting her stuff together, and walking with them to the elevator, Caroline can't help but wonder what lunch is going to be like with them. 

* * *

After everyone has ordered, Caroline is sipping her wine, and trying really hard not to get annoyed at Klaus. She wonders if she is reading too much into it, but damnit he won't stop touching her lower back, and he is being way too much of a gentlemen. Helping her in and out of the car, helping her out of her jacket, pulling out her chair, and he even had the balls to suggest a wine she should try. What's making her seethe a little bit more is she is actually enjoying said wine too.

"Isn't that right Caroline?" Katherine asks looking at me.

I have no clue what they were talking about. Elijah is just smiling at Katherine and Klaus is smirking at me. "Hmm, what was that?"

"Enjoying the wine, sweetheart?"

Katherine speaking before I can reply to Klaus says, "I was saying, Caroline, that we enjoyed our shopping trip Saturday and we had quite a fun time with girl talk on Sunday. Even if it was a short time spent together."

"I'm glad you two got along Caroline." Elijah says while smiling fondly at Katherine. Where is the photographer at to take a picture of this picture perfect moment between the two? With Elijah's love eyes looking at Katherine, and her 'I wanna sex you up eyes' right back at him. Gross. Rolling her eyes at herself, Caroline chants while sipping her wine, _I'm not jealous that I don't have someone to look at me like that. I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous._

Thanking the waiter for the food, he looks at me and ask if I would like some more bread. Klaus takes this moment to look over at me with a smirk on his face an a eyebrow quirked up in question. "What? I like to eat. Sue me." Telling the waiter yes, I dig into my lunch.

"Brother, have you told Katherine the good news at the company?" Klaus asks while taking a bite of his steak.

"Please tell me Mikael finally bit it." Katherine says rather than asking.

"Katerina!" Elijah chides, "That is not appropriate to say at a dinner table."

"You love my brash comments, baby, don't lie." Katherine smirks at him. "Well go on, tell me this good news."

"Mikael has chosen to step down from the company-" Elijah starts

Before Katherine cuts in with a "Finally!"

Clearing his throat he continues, "As I was saying, Mikael has decided to step down and Niklaus has decided to finally join the family business."

 _Wait, what? How can he just decide to join the business one day_ , Caroline wonders. Does he even know anything about what Elijah and Finn do. Huffing to herself, Caroline takes a sip of her wine and almost spits a little bit out at what Elijah just said.

"Wait, what was that Elijah?"

"I said Caroline, that while we are having Mikael step down, and Niklaus has joined our company, I need you to work for Niklaus for a short period. Getting him adjusted with our workload, all our clients, and the day to day flow of our company." Elijah says smiling at me. "I know that won't be a problem for you will it?"

Swallowing, "No of course not!" Awkwardly smiling at a smirking Katherine and glancing at Klaus to see a satisfied glint in his eyes. "But who will be your assistant while I'm assisting Klaus?"

Running his hand down his tie Elijah replies, "It will have to be Aurora."

The smirk instantly falls off Katherine's face at that. _Looks like someone doesn't like Aurora either. Maybe me and Katherine have more in common than I think?_

"Crazy Aurora is going to be your personal assistant?" Katherine deadpans at Elijah.

Deciding that I don't want to hear where that conversation is going, I take out my phone, and check my text messages.

One's from Stefan - _"Care, I need some help this weekend picking out baby furniture. Are you down for helping me out?"_ I reply with a smiley and 'duh, of course!'

Three are from Katherine from earlier. _"Hey Care, hope you had fun this past weekend!" "Want to hangout again this weekend?" "Please, I really am sorry for prying."_ Deciding not to answer those back right now. Sending a subconscious 'Thank You' to Stefan for already claiming her Saturday she see's one more message.

It's from Casey. _"Care, I was wondering if we could get together Friday night at the White Oak Bar to talk?"_

Smiling to herself she texts back, _"Of course Case! Can't wait xoxo."_

Caroline can't help but feel slightly bad for how Sunday turned out for her and Casey. They started out as friends before they had started dating. They had met while on a double date with their other partners last year and became fast friends. Caroline was surprised, she didn't honestly have a girl as a friend since her Mystic Fall days and when things turned from friendship to relationship with Casey she was on board, but now she is starting to regret it. Thinking that she really cared for Casey as a close friend, and that perhaps Stefan was right about her. She really wasn't over her past but could she ever date a man again? Heck, she hasn't been attracted to any guys since five years ago when she met Jesse at one of Stefan's parties he threw at their apartment. She was only slightly attracted to him, there certainly wasn't any fireworks. After a few more, unsuccessful, attempts at dating men she had read an article in one of her magazines about a woman, much like her with no success with the opposite gender, decided to try a dating site out and met a woman on there. After her first bottle wine and working on her second Caroline got a little bold and signed up for one of those dating sites. After meeting a few woman and feeling extremely awkward because she hadn't previously been attracted to her same gender, she met Sally. She was in broadcast Journalism, had the same love of shoes, and even had a best friend who was a guy. Caroline thought, wow she seems just like me. So after breaking it to Stefan, now that she looks back on it had been extremely hilarious, and getting his sort-of blessing to give it a shot, she dated Sally for almost a year and a half. It hadn't been an ideal relationship, and was a big eye opener for Sally since she learned Caroline had never previously dated a woman before.

Thinking back on it Caroline wonders what she was thinking in the first place. Getting out of her thoughts she glancing up to Klaus looking at her with a question face.

"Caroline, sweetheart have you been listening to me?" Klaus asked with slight concern in his tone.

"Yeah, sorry I was off in my own little world." I giggled out. _Did I just giggle? Who am I right now._

"I was saying that starting Monday of next week is when we will start working together." Klaus leans in a little bit closer to me and whispers, "Will that be alright with you, Caroline?"

He smells really nice and those eyes. Letting out a little cough, and grabbing her wine for a big sip, says "I will be ready don't worry."

"Oh I'm not worried sweetheart." Klaus says smiling at me.

What am I getting myself into now. 

* * *

"Can you believe that I won't be working for Elijah anymore! Instead I'm going to be working for his playboy younger brother, Klaus." Caroline says while taking a sip of her cocktail. "Oh! And here is another kicker, we are on another floor! I won't even have annoying Hayley to glare at when I come in, in the mornings." I sigh out while putting a stray curl back behind my ear. "Elijah and I had a routine and we are even friends!"

"Can't you just tell Elijah no?" Casey asks while sipping her drink.

"He said it would only be for a short period, but who knows how long a short period is!" Caroline exclaims a little too loud, not noticing the British man down at the bar look up to see where the voice is coming from.

Klaus might just say this is his lucky night. There on the other side of the bar is Caroline Forbes looking incredibly sexy in a red dress with an open back. Groaning too himself because the image of Caroline in nothing just flashed through is mind. He gets knocked out of his thoughts by his annoying sister and Katherine.

"Nik! Will you stop looking at the women in red and pay attention to us." Rebekah huffs out at me. "I have come from London for a visit and this is how you treat your sister. By taking her out to a bar."

"This was Katherine's idea Bekah." Klaus says while rolling his eyes and peeking back at Caroline. Appears she is with another woman talking with a lot of annoyance on her face. _I wonder what could have her feathers all ruffled_ , Klaus wonders _I would like to ruffle those feathers._

"Why are you smirking Klaus and who is the woman in red you are…oh!" Katherine says with wide eyes looking at Caroline and Casey. _Holy smokes, could this night get any better?_ Katherine giggles.

"Why are you giggling Katherine? Nik is always after some trollop."

"Caroline is not a trollop." Klaus says defensively.

"And just how would you know that Klaus," questions Katherine. "It's not like you have known her for a long time. Hell, you hardly know anything about her."

Katherine does have a point Klaus thinks. "Well I know she is a professional woman who loves her job, lives alone, and has a boyfriend. Didn't you tell me the blokes name?" Klaus questions.

Katherine starts her laughter again like she did the other night at their home for dinner. "Oh yeah..about that…ha haha."

"Katherine whats so funny and how do you both know her?" Asks Rebekah.

"Caroline was Elijah's personal assistant but since I have joined the company she will be working for me, as my personal assistant." Klaus says a little smugly.

"Ok, I'm done laughing. Sorry." Katherine snorts out while trying to contain her giggling. _Hmm, maybe I can make this night a little bit more interesting,_ Katherine says to herself. "Klaus, Caroline is actually having problems with her, um…relationship, Casey, and they are just friends..right now."

"Don't sleep with your assistant Nik." Rebekah sighs, "Haven't you already slept with the tramp Hayley and crazy eyes Aurora."

"Why does everyone assume I have slept with Hayley?" Klaus asks with annoyance. "I will clarify, I have not slept with her. We have done some flirting here and there. No harm." He shrugs while sipping his bourbon.

"Thank god Nik, I hate that annoying woman, Hayley." Rebekah turning to Katherine, "How are you going to deal with crazy eyes Aurora?"

Why did I come out to a bar with two woman Klaus sighs in annoyance. Looking over at Caroline her and her friend seem to be laughing together now. All look of annoyance gone from her blue eyes and she actually looks relaxed.

"Ladies, I'm going to go say hi to my employee." Klaus says walking away.

Rebekah annoyed, turns to Katherine, "Can you believe that wanker just leaving us like this!"

"No no Bekah, just watch Klaus's face. This is going to be priceless." Katherine laughs while sipping her cocktail and letting Rebekah in on all the details about Miss Caroline Forbes. 

* * *

Caroline is actually enjoying herself tonight. She and Casey haven't said anything about their relationship, but they seem to be enjoying their friendship right now and Caroline in no way wants to make this night awkward.

"Hello, sweetheart."

Whipping her head so far to the right, Caroline swears she almost gave herself whiplash. _I really am living in a movie._ "Klaus!"

Stuttering out an, "What are you doing..here?" Caroline looks at Klaus with wide, surprised eyes.

"The White Oak Bar happens to be one of my favorite spots in the city, love." Klaus smirks turning to Casey, "Hello, I'm Klaus Mikaelson and you are?" Klaus asks holding out his hand.

Casey, keeping her cool, smiles and shakes his hand while saying her name.

"I'm sorry..what did you say your name was?" Klaus asks stilling their hands in mid shake.

"Casey, my name is Casey Snow." Casey says while pulling her hand away from Klaus's.

At this point Klaus has his mouth slightly open and is looking in-between Caroline and Casey. Opening and closing his mouth, he thinks Katherine must have been joking with him about Caroline's boyfriends name.

Caroline, noticing Klaus dumbfounded face, jumps in with, "Did you come to this bar alone?" She asks while craning her neck around to see if she spots Elijah. Instead her eyes land on Katherine Pierce who is talking to a blonde woman. Oh no. No no no.

Klaus still looking in-between the two women, "So Casey your…um…" Coughing to clear his throat Klaus continues, "Your Caroline's…friend?"

Casey smile falls off her face. Looking over at Caroline with a look of anger and annoyance snaps out a, "Well we were dating but it looks like were just friends now." Standing up and grabbing her purse, "I'm going to the ladies room" and walks off leaving a shocked Klaus and a confused Caroline because she doesn't know why Casey would be upset at being called her friend.

Caroline turns and sips her cocktail without looking at Klaus. _God, why does this feel so weird?_

"Sweetheart, look at me please." Klaus says with no anger in his tone. Just shocked eyes.

"Yes?" Caroline squeaks out. Never has Caroline ever felt more worried about telling a guy she was gay than she was right at this moment.

"You and Casey were together…as in she was or is your girlfriend?" Klaus asks while taking Casey's seat and gesturing to the bartender for a refill.

"Well she was my girlfriend. We broke up two months ago because she said I wasn't opening up to her enough and I was working too much. See I was always cancelling on our date nights for work but I didn't think it was a big deal. Do you think it's a big deal? Then we reconnected a few weeks ago and have started talking again, just as friends, and I thought she was happy about it. But did you see the way she just stormed out of here to the ladies room when you asked if she was my friend?!" Caroline ranted out while throwing her hands up in the air. "I mean I can't get too mad because obviously we haven't addressed the elephant in the room." Caroline finishes, but then clarifies, "The elephant in the room between me and Casey."

Taking a large swig of his bourbon, Klaus thinks he has never seen anyone more attractive when they are rambling then Caroline did in this moment. Deciding not to beat around the bush, oh so many puns, Klaus smirks to himself, "So you're gay then?"

Taking a breath Caroline says, "Yes." But questions herself silently why her stomach started tightening up like she was lying. _I think_ , she adds silently to herself. Never has Caroline cared about a man finding out she was gay. Usually when they did they would just get up and leave without even muttering a 'nice to meet you' but Klaus doesn't seem to be getting up to leave. Instead he is smirking at her and is he checking her out, again!

"Were you really born without manners Klaus! How dare you sit there and check me out after what I just told you. You know Elijah never reacted this way." Caroline says in a firm tone.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sure Elijah acted the perfect gentlemen, but I'm the younger more risker brother." Gods, I really have been hanging out with Kol too long. "So how long have you been dating woman?"

Getting annoyed Caroline blurts out, "Why do you care? Shouldn't you be running for the hills or going back to Katherine and your date over there." Caroline nods her head in the direction she last seen Katherine and the blonde.

"The blonde isn't my date. I'm offended sweetheart, could you not tell the resemblance between my baby sister and I?"

Groaning Caroline forgot about Rebekah Mikaelson. "Gosh you Mikaelson's are coming out of the wood work aren't you!"

"You never know, Kol could pop up one day at the company." Klaus grins while grabbing his drink. "And no I'm not going to go running for the hills. Do you really think that low of me?"

Squinting her eyes at him, Caroline checks out his face and demeanor for the first time tonight. He doesn't look like he is mocking her, but also looks like he is up to something. This is the first time she has seen him in jeans. _Boy does he know how to wear them._

"Should I be offended that you are now checking me out, love?"

A blush heats up Caroline's face and before she can respond Casey is back and standing by her side. "Care, I have to leave. I just got a call from my sister and she needs me to pick up some stuff for her. Sorry I have to bail. It was nice meeting you Klaus." Casey says smiling at the both of them.

Sitting her cocktail down Caroline stands up and offers to walk her out.

"Oh no its fine, you stay here and chat with your boss."

"But-"

"It's fine Care." Casey cuts her off and Caroline leans in to give her a hug and it turns kind of awkward with a weird pat on the back from Casey. "Bye."

Caroline turns back around and sits down while glancing at a curious Klaus. "What?" she huffs out letting her hair down and running her hands through it.

"Tell me what's on your mind sweetheart." Caroline shoots him a look of disbelief, "I'm serious. I see how you and Elijah have become friends, and it would seem you have talked to him about this stuff. I would like to have that honor too, if you would have me that is, as your friend?"

Caroline is taken aback by his blunt and genuine tone of voice. Elijah really is her friend, and perhaps Klaus isn't as bad as she thought he was. Deciding why the hell not she motions to the bartender for another drink, "This is not how the night was supposed to turn out. We were supposed to be two friends hanging out for a couple of drinks and instead she up and bails on me for her sister. Which I didn't even know she had a sister, is that strange? That is strange who am I kidding here."

"Well love, that is strange but then again how long did you even date for?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it common for people who are dating to tell each other all about their lives and past within a few months?" Klaus asks while finishing his bourbon. Motioning to the bartender for another, Klaus takes a glance at her hair. It's long, wavy and so bright, it almost looks like there is light shining out around her face. _How many bourbons have I had tonight?_ Klaus wonders to himself, _seriously if Kol was here he would be making some kind of joke about what he just thought._

"I think so." Caroline says back with a little bit of confusion on her face.

"You don't really seem the type to date a lot love." Klaus says while observing her reaction. "You look like the type who does long term relationships, if you don't mind me saying."

"I do mind you saying that," Caroline says back while flipping her hair over her shoulder, "Just because to you I look like the type doesn't mean I am, ok? Ok."

Smirking and shaking his head all Klaus says, "If you say so."

The bartender comes over with four shots of tequila and sits it down in front of them saying the drinks are from the two ladies at the end of the bar.

Raising his eyebrow he peeks down to his sister and Katherine. They both hold up a shot of their own and clink together, while Katherine winks at him, and they both down the shot. _Great, Katherine is up to something._

"Why did Katherine and your sister by us drinks Klaus?" Caroline asks while glancing down at the shots.

"No idea sweetheart, you can never really tell with those two." Sighing, "I will just take these down —"

Cutting off Klaus, Caroline shakes her head and places one shot glass in his hand and one in hers. "No Klaus, we should take these shots."

Surprise is literally written across his face. This woman just keeps surprising him. How refreshing. "Alright, love. What shall we toast too?"

Clinking her glass to mine she said, "Too new friendships." She grins while downing her shot and I follow. Picking up the last ones she looks at me to make the next toast.

"Too new beginnings." 

* * *

So what did you guys think?

Please leave a review. I really do love hearing from you guys!


	6. Chapter 6: Opportunities

The 14 people who have favorited AND the 52 people who are following this story; I am throwing heart eyes at you! :)

Thank you to all those who are reading my story and to all those who have reviewed. You guys are all so awesome!

I do not own any of the TVD/TO characters or storylines from the shows. Just my own story line and any characters I create.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 6

Buzz. _I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride._ Buzz.

Buzz. _I'm wanted dead or alive._ Buzz.

 _What is sitting on my head?_ Squeezing her eyes together Caroline realizes her head is under her covers. Pulling them down to see what is going on around her she immediately throws the covers back over her eyes to shield them from the sun coming in through the windows. _My throat feels hot, and my tongue is so dry._

Buzz _. I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride._ Buzz.

Buzz. _I'm wanted dead or alive._ Buzz.

 _Where is my phone?_ The buzzing sounds close. Feeling around under the covers Caroline finds her phone under her back. How'd it get there? Groaning Caroline answers the phone in the worst raspiest voice she has ever had from a night of drinking.

"…Hello?"

"Caroline! Are you ok? I'm at your door. I have been knocking for twenty minutes. Are you home?" Asked a concern sounding Stefan from the phone.

Oh, it's Saturday. "Yeah…I'm in here." Croaked out Caroline. "Why are you here?"

"Uh…Care, remember you were going to help me pick out—wait, why do you sound like an old woman who has smoked too many cigarettes?"

"I just…had a little to much to drink last night." A little is an understatement but Caroline can't even begin thinking about alcohol at the moment without her stomach churning. "I'm trying to get up."

Click, and a slam of her door has Caroline cursing under her covers. "What—"

"Really Care, the spare key under the doormat. You know this is New York City and crazy people live here." Stefan says while making noise in her kitchen.

"I can't have a potted plant outside my door." Rubbing her eyes and smelling her breath under the covers Caroline realize she is also still in last night's clothes.

Stefan walks over and sits on her bed, pulling down the covers a little, he offers her a glass of water. "Here drink some of this."

Groaning and trying to sit up Caroline mutters a thank you and starts sipping trying to avoid Stefan's eyes.

"Still in last nights clothes." Smirks Stefan while trying to hold back a little laugh when I see him looking at my hair, "looks like you had a wild time last night."

Trying and failing to roll my eyes at him I finish half the glass and sit back against my headboard. "Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?" Stefan questions with a little frown forming in-between his eyes, "Wait you never go out drinking like this unless your with me. I thought you and Casey were just meeting up to talk about your relationship?"

Flashbacks of Klaus and her laughing at the bar and doing shots flashes in Caroline's mind and feelings of guilt at not calling Casey to see if she helped her sister out with whatever it was. Rubbing her hands down her face, "It's a long story."

"Give me the cliff notes and I will let you up to take a shower. I might even make you some breakfast to help with that hangover." Stefan says grinning at me, "I can't bring a woman who looks like you do to a baby furniture store!"

Cliff note version here goes nothing. "Casey ended up leaving, and I started drinking with Klaus."

"Klaus..who in the world is Klaus?" Stefan questions. _Does he always ask this many questions_ , Caroline wonders. "Also, what kind of name is Klaus anyways?"

"Can you pretty please start making me something to eat while I try and shower?" I ask trying to give him my best puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Sighing like he has to move a mountain but with a smile on his face Stefan gets up and walks into my kitchen. "Ok Carebear but don't take too long."

"Thanks." Caroline says while plugging her phone into her charger and starts walking to the bathroom while wondering where her heels could be. _How'd I even get up here last night?_

"I also will be expecting a full story when you are eating Miss Forbes." Stefan says while turning on my radio.

* * *

Stefan is busy cleaning her skillet that he made bacon in while Caroline munches away on her food. I can't believe I drank so much, what was I thinking? I never drink that much. Shaking her head at herself she wonders how Klaus is doing this morning. How can one man drink so much and why in the world did they keep drinking! I hope he made it home ok. A hand towel is waved in her face snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Care, I'm waiting to hear this story." Stefan says throwing my hand towel onto the island and leaning his elbows to get a look at me.

"There isn't much to tell." I say sipping my orange juice. Ahh, orange juice is the best. "Casey and I were just hanging out while I was telling her about what happened to me at work and then Klaus pops up. Casey ended up having to leave to help her sister and Klaus sat down and we hung out for the rest of the night."

"That is the worst story I have ever heard." Stefan says while raising his eyebrows at me. "You can do better than that Forbes."

Rolling my eyes I decide to start at the beginning of my day on Wednesday. Making emphasis on the awkwardness of Katherine showing up and saying they were friends. Not to mention the text messages she sent which Caroline hasn't even responded to. Telling Stefan about her being Elijah's brother's new personal assistant didn't even shock him! Not one eyebrow raise. Doesn't Stefan know how much of a big deal this is for me at work? Flash forward to meeting to the events at the White Oak Bar that lead to her hungover state this morning.

Finishing her story Caroline finishes off her drink, "There that's the story."

"So what happened with Casey?"

What did happen with her? "I dunno Stef, I don't know what were doing." Shaking her head Caroline puts her head in her hands. "I don't know what I am doing anymore."

"Caroline look at me." Shaking her head no at him Stefan comes around the counter and puts his arm around her shoulder. "You need to be honest with Casey because it's not fair to lead her on like this and you also need to be honest with yourself. You can't keep living your life like this."

"What is that supposed to mean Stefan?" Caroline looks at him with an unreadable expression.

"You know exactly what it means. Don't look at me like that, you know I have supported you from the get go when you started dating woman, but you know what I really think. I think you need to move on from what happened to Tyler and —"

"Don't say their names!" Caroline yells while standing up and knocking off Stefan's arm.

"Caroline you need to listen to me, please. This isn't healthy the way you handle your romantic relationships."

Shaking her head Caroline whirls around to glare at him, "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Taking a deep breath Stefan looks pointedly at her. "You need to think long and hard about who you are Care. You can't keep going through these relationships and never connecting with anyone."

"I said I don't want to talk about this."

"It's been eight years. You need to move forward in your life." Stefan at this point has Caroline's hands in his. "I love you, you're like a little sister to me. What happened to you was horrible, I can't even begin to imagine, but it has been a long eight years for you. I think it might be time that you talk to another therapist again, if you wont' talk to me or at least acknowledge what you are doing with your life."

Annoyed Caroline tries and shakes her hands out of Stefan's with no luck. "I have moved forward in my life. So what if I have dated a few woman. I actually liked them, it wasn't like I faked my feelings for them."

"I'm not saying you faked anything with them, Care. I'm just saying I don't think you have really given a man or a woman a chance because you haven't moved on from the past." Stefan says while hugging Caroline to his chest and rubbing her back, "I just worry about you. You are allowed to love again, you know that right?"

Standing in Stefan's arms Caroline squeezes her eyes shut. She will not start crying today. No, she has cried too much and today is about Stefan and the wonderful life he is bringing into the world. Knowing Stefan won't let up if she doesn't at least agree to something Caroline sighs in defeat, "Ok Stef, I will try and think about everything you said." Pulling back to look at him she continues, "I love you too and I know you are here for me. Just let me figure out what I am doing ok?"

Looking at me with determination he says, "Ok, but I will give you one month to think over anything. And I mean really think over everything! I won't keep bringing it up and I won't give you my opinions on who you are dating. Deal?"

Giving him my brightest smile I nod and exclaim happily, "Deal! Now lets go shopping for your baby!"

Groaning Stefan looks at Caroline pointedly, "This is not one of your shopping adventures ok? This is baby shopping. Meaning you can't try to buy everything. Understood?"

With her hands behind her back Caroline crosses her two fingers together, "Promise!" What does he expect! She is going to be an aunt and aunt's are allowed to spoil their nieces or nephews!

* * *

Katherine Pierce has never thought she was one to be a matchmaker, more of a matchmaker for herself, but she is feeling like she could wield Cupids bow confidently. Twirling a curl around her finger she walks into her living room to find Rebekah browsing the channels for something to watch. Smiling to herself at last night's adventure. Klaus and Caroline sure do look really cute together. The Tequila shot's she sent them last night was a chance she took, not sure if Caroline was one to open up and be a little wild, but it looked like from her end of the bar that it worked out pretty good considering her and Rebekah left and the two were still laughing and drinking.

Sitting down besides Rebekah she smirks over at her, "Have you heard from Klaus today?"

"I called and texted my brother but he hasn't responded." Rebekah says with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "I came from London to see my family and so far I have only see you and your not even family. Elijah is too busy working and Klaus is off doing god knows what with who."

Not one to let Rebekah get to her Katherine flips her hair over her shoulder. "I'm sure I will be family soon. Elijah and I are about to hit our ten year anniversary."

"Awfully confident there Katherine. You sure you're not worried that my workaholic older brother loves the family company more than remembering your anniversary." Rebekah says snidely.

"Someone sounds jealous." Katherine says while smirking at her. "I'm sure you will find a nice man to love you one day. Lets just hope it happens before you hit the big fifty year mark."

Whipping her head at me, "Why you little -"

"Rebekah mind your manners," Elijah says strolling into the living room. "Katerina you know better than to rile my sister up."

"Oh look its my brother who is too busy to spend a day with his baby sister." Rebekah huffs out while folding her arms across her chest.

"Rebekah you came for an unexpected visit. You shouldn't be surprised that I am busy with work." Elijah responds while putting on his suit jacket. Leaning down to kiss Katherine on the cheek, he looks over at her with a raised eyebrow. "Niklaus is not starting work till Monday, how about you give him a call and you and Katerina can spend the day together." Walking around the couch he strolls out with a "See you tonight."

 _He did not just stroll out of here like that_ , Katherine thinks. _Oh no, he is not leaving like that_. Getting up and following her 'boyfriend' to the door to catch him she says in her sultry tone, "Elijah." Secretly hoping that he will at least tell her when he will be home tonight.

Stopping at the door Elijah turns around and looks at the woman he has been dating for ten long years. He is already running late and he needs to make some important calls. Trying not to sound annoyed, "Katerina I have some important work matters to attend to today." Grabbing her by the waist he pulls her close, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on her lips he pulls back, "I know you will understand. One of the many reasons I love you." Giving her one last peck on the lips he turns around and leaves not even realizing she didn't respond to the kiss or say anything back too him.

* * *

"Look Stefan it's a onesie with baby elephants on it! Wait, look at this one, OMGEEEE, we have to buy these!" Caroline excitedly said while holding up a insane amount of baby clothes to Stefan. Or at least that is what Stefan thinks while shaking his head in amusement at his best friend. Turning around to look at some more cribs Stefan just cannot believe that he is going to have a baby.

A baby.

He is going to be a dad.

Stefan Salvatore is going to be making bottles and changing diapers at all times of the day and night. How is he going to survive?

Rubbing his hand down his face he still cannot believe that Valeria never told him to begin with when she found out. Was it bad on his part that he never noticed her stomach changing? How could he not have noticed! What is wrong with him? Was he really so caught up in the opening of his new restaurant that he never took the time to notice his girl, uh, friends body changing. Should he call Damon and let him know? Last time he called down there Elena answered and started asking him all kinds of questions about his life that he did not answer. Glad that his best friend is here to distract him because at the moment Caroline is currently bobbing her head up and down in a 'yes' motion so much that her ponytail is swinging back and forth while she is talking to someone on the phone. Walking over he catches the end of her conversation, "Ok see you Monday, and you better not be working on Sunday mister!"

Snapping her phone closed Caroline whips around and looks happily at him. _Why can't I ever have that much enthusiasm_ , Stefan smiles to himself. "Ah, so was that your new boss that was on the phone?"

"No that was Elijah. Just work stuff. Now about these clothes—"

Stopping her before she decides my unborn baby needs all the items in this store, "No I'm not buying any clothes just yet. I want to buy some furniture stuff first."

Uh oh. I'm getting the Caroline Forbes glare that she is not about to take my 'no' as a answer and I'm probably about to get a little rant. _Yay me_.

"Stefan you are having a little baby girl! I'm Aunt Caroline, the stylish and fun aunt who will help her with putting make-up on and how to talk to boys. I'm buying these outfits." Keeping the clothes in her hand she turns around and heads toward the register.

* * *

Sitting at one of Stefan's favorite restaurants, Caroline is enjoying her lunch while she makes a mental list to herself about what all she is going to need for her and Klaus's new work space. Taking another bite she looks up at Stefan, "What was that?"

"I was asking your opinion on if it's a good idea for me to invite Valeria over to talk about the baby and where our relationship is." Stefan says while grabbing his phone to check something.

"Oh so now you are asking me for relationship advice?" I taunt back in a friendly manner. "I think the best thing for you to do is ask yourself, 'Do you really want to be in a relationship with Valeria'."

"Uh, well, I think I might."

Rolling my eyes at him I ask a better question. "How about this, 'What is more important to you, your new restaurant or your relationship'."

"You know lets not talk about relationship stuff since neither of us seem to want to actually listen to the other. Deal?" Stefan questions back with a smile on his face.

What is he talking about? I listen. I listen a lot. All the time. "Deal."

"So what are you plans for the rest of the day?"

"Well after lunch I'm going to head into work for a bit because —"

"It's Saturday Care why are you working?" Stefan asks while cutting her off.

"I'm just going in to prepare my new boss's office and my desk area for Monday. I feel like it will be better if I do it all now instead of waiting till we are there. This way it is a much better transition for me and him." I say confidently.

"I don't think you get paid enough to work their Care." Stefan comments.

"You always say that. I think I get paid pretty good. I can afford to go shopping almost every weekend. I can't obviously buy all the shoes I want because I'm not a millionaire or anything, but I'm not starving either." Why does he always says that I don't get paid enough? I get paid plenty I feel like. I have great perks. Like paid holidays, getting to use the company expenses, and a former boss who understood if I was every late. I wonder if Klaus will be as understanding as Elijah is if I'm ever late. "I also work for a great company and I had a great boss."

Pointing his fork at me Stefan says, "Had. Past tense. Now you have a new boss. What if he isn't as understanding as Elijah is if you are ever running late, or try and boss him around about his personal life?"

"I don't 'boss' Elijah around about his personal life. I just try and push him in the right direction with some of his life choices." I say matter-of-factly.

"Ah yes, the Caroline Forbes idea's on how to live. I have experienced that first hand."

"Very funny." Stefan should be glad that I give my opinions to his so much. If it wasn't for me I wouldn't have conceived him to get the hell out of Mystic Falls, he wouldn't have went to culinary school, and he wouldn't have listening to my constant ranting about him starting his own restaurant. But I'm not going to mention any of that to him. Because were best friends, family, and when you love someone you don't point things like that out to the other. He has also helped me out so much too. I really don't know where I would be without him. Now I'm feeling all nostalgic.

"What's with the smile?" Stefan asks worriedly.

"Stop worrying Mister Broody. I was just going down memory lane." I smile while tilting my head at him. "I'm really glad that we have each other. Were pretty much family at this point. We will just have to kick Damon out of our new family tree and start our own!"

Laughing Stefan sits back at looks at me. "Oh really? Alright, so who all is in our tree?"

"There is you, me, and Baby Salvatore!" I exclaim excitedly. I really can't wait to be an aunt. "If, and this is obviously this is a big if, you and Valerie work things out and get the happily ever after you deserve then she will be added as well." I finish with a big smile. "Now I'm going to head to work. Don't over think about Valeria. Just call her and talk about whatever you want. Just talk! Bye love you!"

* * *

Monday morning rolls around and Caroline is more nervous than when she first started working for Elijah. She isn't sure if it is because she doesn't really know Klaus or if was from their night drinking together that she also doesn't remember that well.

On her way to work she stopped by a little shop and bought too cute plants for her desk. There is no artwork around Klaus's office or her desk and she needs a little life around her to get through the day before the decorators come in this weekend with her plans. She already emailed her idea's to Klaus and all he has to do is approve them for the company expenses.

Getting the coffee ready in the little kitchenette that is off the side of her work area she starts to think this isn't so bad. She didn't have to pass Hayley to get to her work area, even though the elevator is more near than she is used to, the sitting area is nice and quaint, and with the decorators coming it will look even better. Her desk is off to the right side at an angle looking at the waiting area and Klaus's office door. Oh don't even get her started on his office. Talk about it being big is an understatement. That office is huge and the windows lining the back wall. Talk about one great view. She just hopes her ideas for his furniture are good with him. Looking down at her watch she see's that it is 7:30 on the dot and grabs herself a coffee and heads out to her desk waiting for Klaus to arrive.

Sipping her coffee she makes some notes on her computer and glances up when the elevator dings. In strolls Klaus, Elijah, and Aurora. Insert eye roll here at how Aurora looks so giddy right now. Oh and how she is eyeing Klaus you would think he was a prime cut of steak.

"Good morning!" I exclaim with a smile while standing. Just became it's Monday doesn't mean it has to be a bad beginning to the work week.

"Ah Caroline I already miss you and your wonderful coffee this morning." Elijah says while all three near my desk.

"You better not have been working on Sunday boss. You need at least one day off remember?"

"I believe that I would be your 'boss' now, sweetheart." Klaus smirks at me.

Wow, check out that suit. Does this man have a personal stylish because no way did he pick that suit out. She would expect Elijah to be more of the suit guy, but who is she joking. All the Mikaelson's have millions so their wardrobe is always on point.

Just smiling she turns to her new boss, "I suppose you're right. What are the plans for this morning?"

Elijah cuts in while gesturing to Aurora, "I need you to give Aurora access to my personal schedule and we will be on our way."

Flustered because she is more than 100% sure she already gave Aurora access to Elijah's schedule. She quickly checks her emails and there it is, said email with access to his schedule and everything else. Letting Elijah and Aurora know this Elijah ever the gentleman says it was alright that Aurora didn't notice the email from her and they make their exit.

Day One and she is already messing up. Groaning to herself she has Klaus follow her into his office. "I have already emailed you about the decorators that are coming this weekend. Since it is over a certain limit I need you to approve for the company expenses to be used. Also, you should look over my design ideas just in case if you would like your office laid out another way."

Unbuttoning his suit jacket Klaus makes his way over to his desk while running his hand along the wood. "Is there a new desk going to be brought?"

"Of course." Who did he think she was a horrible designer? "Like I said you should check your email with the designs I want to send to the decorators."

"When will they be here?"

If he would only check his email then he would know! "This Saturday."

"Why can't they be here sooner. I was expecting my office to be already furnished, as well as the outside area." Klaus says smirking at me.

Is he challenging my abilities as an assistant? Because I can have those decorators here ASAP. "If you want them here sooner, I can make that happen. This is Mikael & Sons Incorporation. Everyone knows the Mikaelson name in New York and is more than willing to accept your family's business." I reply confidently.

"Yes, I would like them here today and would love it even more if they will be finished by tomorrow morning." Klaus says while walking up to me.

He wants to play hardball, he has messed with the wrong woman. "I will have it done. If you will check your email you will find all your phone numbers you should program into your cell and your calendar that I have already gotten ready for this week. Elijah—"

"Will your number be in that email love?"

"Of course. My cell is my work and personal number so if you need to contact me on the weekends you will be able to get ahold of me. Now as I was sayi—"

"Did my brother often contact you on the weekends?" Klaus asks with his eyebrows squinting together. "I know he is a workaholic, but I didn't see him expecting his personal assistant to also be one."

"I never minded if he called or texted me on the weekends or even at night on the week days." Klaus's eyebrows raise up at that answer in surprise. "Why are you so surprised Klaus? I am a workaholic just like your brother. That is one of the reasons I love working for him so much. Elijah really understood the value of working and appreciated my work ethic." I respond while straightening my shoulders.

"Looks like I am in good hands then. As you were saying, sweetheart?" Klaus smirks at me while leaning on his desk in front of me.

Does this guy always have to smirk and use endearments with me? "As I was saying, Elijah always let me handle his personal schedule as well so it would be in tune with his work schedule. Do you want me to handle yours as well?"

"Let me think about it." Klaus responds with a weird look in his eye. Is that embarrassment?

"Afraid I will find out even more about your womanizing ways?" I smile in triumph at him. I remember our toasting to new friends and new beginnings before not remembering all that well. Why not try and be friends with him like I was with Elijah. What's the worst that could happen?

Grinning while looking down at his crossed feet, "I know our Saturday night turned a little wild, but I expected you to remember more of the night." Looking up at me Klaus continues with that stupid smirk of his, "Or do you not remember that much love? Do you remember me helping you into your apartment?"

While my mouth has opened in shock I stutter out, "You helped me home?"

"Of yes sweetheart I did. I also helped you into bed." Klaus says while wiggling his eyebrows at me, "Don't worry it was all friendly. I covered you up, turned off the lights, and locked up for you on my way out. Which reminds me here is your key back." Klaus says while rummaging around in his pocket and delivering said key into her open palm.

Mind you my mouth is still hanging open. I didn't even realize I used my spare key to lock up these past two days. "Thank you." Coughing, "Do you know what happened to my shoes?" The black pair of heels she was wearing that night were one of her favorites pairs and she couldn't find them in her apartment.

"Now that is a story for another time, love. One you will love hearing I am sure." Klaus says smiling at me with a evil glint in his eyes.

"But I love those shoes. I love them. They were a gift from—"

Cutting her off Klaus straightens up and gestures for her to follow him out of his office while he says "Yes a gift from your best friend Stefan Salvatore. I remember you telling me."

Blushing because she doesn't remember that conversation at all "Um, well it would seem we had a lot to drink that night." Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "I just want to apologize if I did anything that was inappropriate."

"Nonsense love, you didn't do anything that I didn't find amusing."

Groaning I look over at him with a sour look. "You are going to hold our night out over my head for awhile aren't you?"

"I'm sure you can earn a story or two if you surprise me tomorrow with the decorators that have finished our office."

Challenge accepted. "Done. Now, I have a question for you. Elijah never let me know what it is you are going to be doing at the company?" Inwardly smiling at him for using the term to describe their offices as 'our office'.

Glancing down to check his watch, "Ah yes, I will let you know over lunch the details of what I will be doing here. Now I'm going to head up to a meeting with Elijah an Finn. I will let you know when I am ready for lunch."

"Alright." Trying not to sound too surprised at him just assuming she was going to have lunch with him.

* * *

Looking at the clock on her computer, Caroline is ready to just go to lunch without her 'new boss', because it is 2 o'clock and she is starving. Klaus has not emailed or texted her about lunch. Nothing. She tried to messaged Aurora about how their meeting was going but she never responded.

 _Screw this I am starving,_ Caroline thinks while getting up and grabbing her purse. Pulling out her phone she emails Klaus letting him know she is going to lunch and the decorators are here working on their offices. _Ha, I win._ Smiling to herself she waits for the elevator doors to open.

"Speak of the devil and he will appear." Caroline says while walking into the elevator.

"I'm sorry love, Elijah, Finn, and I got caught up discussing things about a business deal that I will be working on." Klaus says while eyeing his phone.

"It's fine. Do you have any preferences on where to eat?" I ask.

"Yes I actually like this one restaurant and haven't ate there since I was here last."

Agreeing to trying out this place I haven't been to before we head out. The restaurant has a more of a bar feel in one area and then it has it tables and booths. Sitting down at a booth Caroline realizes this place reminds her of The Grill back in her hometown. Hopefully the food will be good. After placing their orders Caroline takes a sip of her tea. _I already miss Elijah. He was my wine buddy._

"What's that pouty look for love?" Klaus questions with a small smile on his face.

"I want to find out what happened to my shoes. I did get the decorators here." I say tilting my chin up him.

"Yes, but we have to see if they will be done by tomorrow." Klaus smirks at me with his 'I won this round' look.

Rolling my eyes at him I say fine and ask him what it is exactly he will be doing at the company.

"Well my official title will be International Relations Partner for the company. I will be working on securing contracts, mergers, or buying out companies to join with Mikael & Sons Incorporation from here in the states and overseas."

Taking a bite out of my hamburger I nod and contemplate what exactly that is going to mean for my job.

"Now you are probably wondering what that will have to do with your job." With a nod from me he continues but gets distracted, "Is that bacon on that hamburger?" Klaus questions.

Swallowing I nod yes and take a sip of my tea. "Please tell me you have at least had bacon on your hamburger before?"

Shaking his head no Klaus looks down at his more healthy choice of some type of sandwich that Caroline doesn't even recognize, but it does look healthy. Perhaps that is why she doesn't know what it is, "Is that avocado on that sandwich?"

Straightening his shoulders Klaus looks at me with an unreadable expression. "Are you judging my choice of meal right now Miss Forbes?"

Is he trying to joke with me? Did I just insult him? Oh god I just insulted my boss! "I'm so sorry Klaus I didn't mean to insult what you are eating! Elijah and I have such a good work relationship with each other that we could talk about anything and insult each other in a funny way of course! I'm sure your sandwich tastes great!"

Klaus is just grinning to himself. Pushing his plate closer to Caroline, he puts his arms on the table to lean closer. "I want you to take a bite of my sandwich." He says while trying to hold his poker face.

Looking from his eyes down to the sandwich Caroline gulps. _That sandwich doesn't look too gross_. Picking up his sandwich Caroline takes a bite out of it and starts slowly chewing it around in her mouth. _Oh god oh god, this tastes horrible!_ Trying to make yum sounds she finally swallows the bite. "That tastes great!"

"You don't need to lie love, I know you thought it was horrible." Klaus says while taking back his plate. Answering me before I can even ask how he knows I was lying, "You told me the other night that you hate avocado."

"How much did I tell you about myself?!" Caroline demands. She hardly ever tells people about her pickiness about food.

"Oh you mean about how you are a picky eater and," putting his hand on his chin in a thoughtful pose then he continues with air quotes, "your 'friends' from Mystic Falls always gave you a hard time about it so you never tell anyone how picky you really are with food."

 _What else did I tell him?_ "Well I guess I told you a lot of things. Did I tell you anything else?" Caroline tries to ask nonchalantly trying not to show worriedness in her tone.

Shrugging his shoulders Klaus takes a sip of his drink and looks down at his watch while saying, "Just other little things about yourself sweetheart. No need to fret. Now we have a little bit more time. I would like to discuss with you about what additional duties you will need to do with this job."

Trying to calm herself down about what all she told Klaus about herself she nods at him to continue.

"Since I will be traveling for work that will also require you to accompany me on these business trips. Part of your job will entail planning our trip such as plane tickets, having transportation ready when we arrive, and of course the hotel accommodations. I will also need you to be briefed on the companies and types of deals I will be going into in advance. More than likely you will be accompanying me into these meetings. Elijah has assured me that you are a quick learner and he thinks you can take this new task on with ease."

Surprise is clearly written across Caroline's face. Traveling with her job? Has she ever wanted a job that requires travel as part of her work? "Is this something you want an answer to right now?"

Klaus looking at her ask's her a question she wasn't expecting. "Have you ever travelled before Caroline?"

"I have never really been anywhere besides moving here to New York City from my hometown." Where is he going with this line of questioning.

Stretching his arm onto the back of the booth Klaus looks at her with a genuine smile. "This is your chance, love. The company will pay for all your expenses, and you will be able to accompany me anywhere I need to go. Paris, Rome…Tokyo."

Isn't this every woman's dream to be offered such a deal from a man? Is this a fairytale she has entered into because it's not everyday someone is offering her such an amazing chance. "I have always wanted to travel but won't we just be there for work and when it is over will we not just leave as soon as possible?"

"Sweetheart," Klaus hum's out at her, "Do I really look like someone who would go to such a beautiful city like Paris and not stay a few days to really enjoy it? Especially if I have such a lovely companion with me who has never been before?"

Is he flirting with me? Caroline really isn't sure since it has been so long for her with receiving complements from a man. "It does sound like a really great opportunity Klaus. Are you sure you don't want someone else to take with you?"

"I only want you sweetheart." Klaus says standing up and offering me his hand to help me out of the booth. With his hand on my lower back walking us out of the restaurant into the outside, he leans down to my ear, "So what is your answer? Will you agree or say no and not get to experience the world?"

Trying not to let my shiver show at his breath on my ear I turn to him with a big smile, "I accept!" Turning to get into the car and waiting for Klaus to enter Caroline claps her hands together. "When and where is our first trip?"

* * *

I love reviews so please leave me one with what you guys thought of this chapter! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for the reviews, favs, and follows!

Sorry it took me a month to just get an update out! I was moving and getting everything settled and like one of my favorite authors says on here, LIFE pretty much got in the way!

Please let me know your what you think of my story and I'm going to try and respond to everyone. Thank you all for reading!

Does anyone know the best way to get a cover for a story? I can't make one and I didn't want to just take one off Google Images because the Image Manager ask's if you 'own or have permission to use the image' If anyone would message or PM me I would love that :)

I do not own any of the TVD/TO characters or storylines from the shows. Just my own story line and any characters I create.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7

Typing away excitedly on her computer Caroline can't seem to contain her excitement for her upcoming business trip to London! To think that she is doing more in her job and getting perks of traveling is just too sweet. Thinking back on her and Klaus's conversation in the car Monday after lunch puts a small smile on her face. Klaus informed her that the meeting that had him running late for lunch was what him and his two brothers had been talking about; a business merger of a company in London called Castle International. Apparently Castle International agreed for Mikael & Sons to take ownership and control of their company, thus adding it as another business adventure the Mikaelson family company will own. Klaus also informed her that they will be need to depart Wednesday midday giving them enough time to arrive, rest, and be prepared for the meeting with the company in London Thursday morning. Currently she has already bought the plane tickets, reserved the hotel, and is reserving the car that will pick them up when they arrive. Although she is a little uncertain about the hotel she has picked out. Since Caroline has never been anywhere she can only hope that the hotel she reserved for her and Klaus turns out to be one that he will enjoy. Shooting an email of everything that she has setup to Klaus she shuts down her computer and starts gathering her stuff to head home for the night.

"Sweetheart don't worry about coming into work tomorrow since we will be catching our flight at noon." Klaus says while strolling out of his office.

"Great! Gives me enough time to pack." Caroline says excitedly while walking towards the elevator with Klaus. "Since I got the decorators here I expect to hear about what happened that Saturday night!"

Letting out a laugh Klaus just nods and says, "Fine. On our flight I will tell you some details."

"Alright, I am holding you too that Klaus. See you tomorrow." Caroline says while turning way to hail a cab. Before she can raise her hand up all the way she is being pulled back by her arm into Klaus's side.

"What…"

"You don't really think I am going to make you hail a cab home?" Klaus asks while pushing a stray curl behind her ear.

"Oh…I just usually take a cab.." Caroline says while giving him some room on the street. _Why did he just touch my hair like that?_

Straightening his shoulders Klaus mentions her towards the company car that George is currently holding the door open. "Nonsense, you work for the Mikaelson's and we don't take cabs."

Nodding and getting into the car Caroline tries not to fidget with the silence that has settled between them. Is she reading into it too much when Klaus does little things like touch her hair or her lower back when they are walking? He knows she is gay, or well she thinks she is gay. Sighing, Caroline tries to not stress herself out about what her and Stefan talked about the other day. So what if she is confused on her sexuality! There could be a lot worse things wrong with her at the moment then trying to figure our her romanic interests. Right? Trying to distract herself she asks Klaus where he lives.

"I live in a penthouse."

"Of course you do! I should have guessed that one." Caroline says with a little laugh.

"Are you secretly jealous of my penthouse?" Klaus asks with a taunt when he turns his head towards her.

"How can I be jealous of a penthouse if I haven't seen it for myself to judge?"

"If you wanted to come over sweetheart all you have to do is ask." Klaus says with that signature smirk of his that he is always sporting.

"Ha." Caroline says while touching her hair and a roll of her eyes. "It wouldn't be very professional if I seen where you live. I haven't seen where Elijah lives."

"I think we have crossed the line from professional into friends territory, don't you think?"

"Ugh! No!" Caroline says with a tone of disbelief in her tone.

"Come now love, don't forget our night of drinking and getting to know each other." Klaus says while putting his hand over his heart. "I'm a little hurt that you can't remember our profound and fun times of sharing stories and getting to know one another."

"You won't even tell me what happened!" Caroline says while throwing her hands up.

Klaus can't help enjoying riling Caroline up whenever he gets the chance. He is realizing he enjoys the fire in her when she gets excited or frustrated. Trying to shake the feeling he gets when he looks in her eyes too long he just grins back at her and gestures to them arriving at her apartment. "Looks like we are here sweetheart. Guess I will have to save the tales of our drinking adventure for the plane ride."

Giving Klaus her 'you better or else' look Caroline tells him she will see him tomorrow and heads up to her apartment. Klaus chuckles at her sassy attitude, and motions for the driver to take him home.

Ah, home. A place where he hasn't felt that comfortable living in since deciding to settle in New York. Klaus can't quite figure out what about his penthouse has him not wanting to stay there. He hasn't honestly lived anywhere more than a year since he turned eighteen and moved out of his parents house. Living with his parents who were alcoholic and abusive put a weight on him when he couldn't leave their house until he hit the adult age where he could legally leave and go off on his own. He still remembers the day looking at Kol and Rebekah. Kol telling him that he should get the hell out of there as soon as possible, and his little sister trying to stay strong with not wanting to admit she didn't want him to leave. One of the hardest days of his life, looking at Rebekah and telling her he loved her and if she ever needed him to come and get her that he was just a phone call away. She never did call him though, instead she relied on Elijah. Klaus doesn't feel jealous or upset about that. He knows she was probably trying to give him his space and let him try an forget the memories of his childhood.

Unbuttoning his suit jacket, grabbing a bourbon, and sitting on his leather sofa he just sips and gazes out his windows. _Wonder what Caroline would think of this view._

"Mister Mikaelson, is there anything else I can do before I head home?" His housekeeper asks from behind him.

"No you head on home Ann. I'm just going to relax for the night and get prepared for my flight tomorrow."

"Ok, there was a package that came for you. I left it on the kitchen counter. Have a good night." Ann said while getting her things and leaving.

Hearing the door close, Klaus gets up and heads into the kitchen to find out what he has received. Who would be sending him a package?

Turning on the light he notices a package wrapped, poorly, in happy birthday paper. _Strange._ There is no return address in the corner. Opening the package, reveals a letter, sketch pad, and pencils to sketch with.

 _Nik,_

 _I'm glad you are staying in New York. I know you haven't drawn in sometime but I wanted to get you back in the spirit so we can go to art gallery's together! I missed my older brother and I expect you to take me on trips to art shows and all that art life has to offer!_

 _Love Henrik_

 _p.s. Heres's my number so you can reach me. Please text don't call like Elijah does, ok? Oh and can I come stay the night some nights? I promise I will be on my best behavior._

 _p.s.s If I can't stay the night, can I come hangout?_

 _p.s.s.s Don't forget to text me_

Trying to swallow the lump that has formed in his throat Klaus walks over to his fridge to grab a bottle of water. Taking a big gulp he takes a second before grabbing his cell. He knows why Henrik wants to come stay with him; it's to get out of their parents home. Though Klaus is a little bit surprised, typically Mikael would never allow Henrik to come stay with at his house. Of course Elijah would just pick him up and Klaus would come see him at Elijah's home. Elijah did say that Mikael was in poor health, could it be that he really is going to die soon? Perhaps he should feel something like sadness, but Mikael beat that out of him when he was a little boy. He has no pity for his step-father and never will. He doesn't even feel anything towards his own mother. If her 'beloved' husband was to perish, he wouldn't even bat an eye at wondering what she would do with herself. Ester allowed her husband to beat and humiliate him his whole life growing up in that home. She deserves whatever happens to her now and in the future.

Sending a quick text to his youngest brother about where he is going for work and letting him know when he will be back so they can talk; Klaus grabs his present and heads to his bedroom. Changing his clothes and resting against the headboard he just stares at the blank page.

He hasn't draw in a few years. One day he just lost his inspiration to paint. To create anything. Klaus doesn't even know what happened to the paintings he left at his parents house or the ones that he left at Elijah's when he stayed with him and Katherine a few years back. _Knowing Katherine she probably just threw them away,_ Klaus thinks with a smirk on his face.

Rubbing his hand down his face Klaus can't help but think he has painters block. Deciding to just take the sketch pad with him on his business trip he sits it on his night table and lays down in bed to get some sleep for his upcoming business trip. _What have I gotten myself into?_

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Caroline why are we flying coach?" Klaus ask while sitting besides her at the airport. They both have already checked in, went through security, and are now just waiting to board.

Trying not to jump out of her seat in excitement Caroline barely registers Klaus's disbelieving tone. "Because that is what you get when you buy an airplane ticket."

Groaning Klaus just looks at his personal assistant like she grew three heads and her skinned turned green. "Love, why didn't you get the First Class tickets?"

"Because they are expensive. Duh."

Trying to ignore how cute her nose looks when she scrunches it up Klaus tries not to let his annoyance show by pinching the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes while he takes a breath. "For future reference, always and I mean always, get first class tickets."

With wide eyes Caroline looks at her boss with concern. Did she do something wrong? "I emailed you the plans yesterday. Did you not look at them?"

"I shouldn't have to verify everything you need to do Caroline." Trying to keep an even tone, this is the first time he has had an employee before, Klaus looks into her blue eyes and tries to soften his expression. "Elijah trusted you with a lot of important matters I'm sure, did you always email him to check that you made the right decision?"

Pushing her braid behind her back and straightening her shoulders Caroline starts to nod yes while explaining how Elijah liked her to work. "He always wanted me to verify with him how I used the company expenses if it hit a certain limit."

"And you never got annoyed that he always needed to confirm your work?"

"No. Rules are rules Klaus. Unlike some I pride myself on being an employee who always upholds her boss's rules and regulations."

Cocking an eyebrow at her Klaus wonders why Elijah would be so uptight. Considering how much money Caroline ended up saving with the decorators he isn't sure why Elijah just didn't trust her to make the decisions. "Like I have said perviously I am your new boss. I work differently than my brother. I have faith in your abilities to make the right decisions when it comes to handling money from our company. Understood?"

Warmth is spreading through her body when she turns to Klaus and gives him a bright smile. "Understood boss." Caroline responds with a wink at him.

"Are you flirting with me Miss Forbes?" Klaus asks in a joking manner.

Heat rising in her cheeks Caroline starts to respond when the intercom sounds that it is time to board the plane.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"You ready for your first international flight?" Klaus asks while sitting down in his seat. This is going to be a long flight.

Caroline picked the window for him, with her sitting in the middle. So far no one has claimed the seat besides the isle. Hopefully it will just be the two of them the whole flight. Klaus is enjoying watching her facial expressions while she was boarding and watching him put her luggage up above them.

"Yes." Caroline responds nervously. Looking around everyone looks so at easy like they do this everyday! Here she is silently freaking out and trying not to worry about how she is going to pee. Stupid Stefan and his tips about flying. She should have never listened about the things to worry about when getting on a plane. Like if you are using the bathroom don't flush the toilet while you are sitting on it cause it could suck you into the toilet bowl! She isn't sure if that is true or not but her paranoia is sitting in so Caroline is pretty sure its real.

"Don't be nervous," Klaus says while trying to get comfortable in his seat. "Flying is perfectly normal."

"I have never been on a plane before." Caroline says while checking her seatbelt for a fourth time.

Reaching over Klaus puts his hand on hers to get her attention. "Caroline, your seatbelt is fine. Once we get in the air you can unbuckle. We are about to take off; just relax."

Nodding her head Caroline tilts her head back against the seat and closes her eyes. Being this close to Klaus was confusing her a mind a little bit. Every time one of them moved her arm or elbow rubbed against his arm. Giving her skin a little tingly touch. She forgot how warm a mans skin can feel against her own. Trying to steer her mind away from thoughts like that she grips the arm rest when she starts to feel the plane take off. The feeling of her stomach being left behind was one she won't soon forget. Are they ever going to reach altitude where the plane will level out? Feels like they have been just going straight up seems like forever. Will it end?

Vaguely hearing Klaus call her name she peeks her eyes open to look at him. "Yeah?"

"I need you to let go of my hand." Klaus says while motioning to her hand over his. He has to admit, she has quite a strong grip.

"Sorry." Following his lead Caroline unbuckles her seatbelt and finally lets out the breath she was holding.

.

.

* * *

.

.

A few hours have passed and Klaus is trying to get the flight attendant to bring him another alcoholic beverage or else he doesn't know if he will survive this flight for much longer. No one could say he was a difficult person when it came to every day things in life, but he was accustomed to a certain type of luxury. Even though Mikael never treated him like a human being growing up his step-father would never allow anyone with the his last name to seem poor or uncultured. Thus Klaus grew up with the finer things in life.

For the last thirty minutes Klaus has been listening to Caroline talk and talk. The strange part is he actually enjoys listening to her ramblings and rants. Typically he hates when woman or even his sister talk to much that he often zones out but with Caroline it's like each word enchants him more to pay attention to her. Right now she is trying to convince him the benefit of flying coach. Earlier she took notice of his uncomfortable nature and decided to inquire why.

"Since you haven't ever flown in coach this is a great way for you to experience something you haven't ever done before!" Caroline says rationally.

"And next time we will fly First Class so you can experience something you haven't ever done before." Klaus says dryly.

Before replying she leans down in the isle of the plane to grab a babies toy it tossed to help out the mother of the infant. Klaus notices her braid swing over her shoulder and he see's a small tattoo on the back of her neck.

 _Ethan_

 _Who is Ethan_ , Klaus wonders. More of the mystery that is Caroline Forbes. She revivals small details about herself, but never really anything that lets him know who she really is inside. What experiences has shaped her to be this person she is today. Wondering if he should tuck that knowledge away for later or ask her about it now. Klaus glances out his window in thought. Would he be stepping over the line inquiring about her tattoo? Was it a former boyfriend? No, Caroline doesn't seem like the type of woman to put a man's name on her skin. Then again he didn't expect her to be interested in women either. Come to think to of it Klaus doesn't really know too much about her life. True they only spent one night together drinking and having a good time getting to know one another, but he didn't really find anything out about her life.

Why is he so curious about this blonde beauties life anyways? Klaus tries not to ponder to long on that thought.

After accepting their drinks Klaus sips his and tries to bring up the subject of her tattoo. "So Caroline I was wondering—"

"No you don't get to ask any questions since you haven't told me about Saturday night!" Sipping her drink Caroline looks at him with her eyebrow raised in a channeling way. "Spill. What happened to my shoes."

Giving in to defeat Klaus begins to fill her in on their night. Nothing to wild happened just lots of drinking and laughing. He explained to her about only learning a little bit information on Casey, lots of shots, her sharing little tidbits like how she hated avocado, and some of her favorite shows.

"When we were leaving I wasn't going to let you take a cab home alone since you were going on about going to Stefan's to find his baby mama's address so you could figure out why she kept the baby a secret." At Caroline's saucer eyes Klaus continues. "Trying to get you in the cab was easy. You flew right in and told the driver in your best slurred tone where you lived. The cabbie must have been used to drunk speech because he just nodded and when you settled back you said," Putting his fingers up for air quotes, "'My feet are dead. I need to take these shoes off' and proceeded to throw them on the floor of the cab and put them up in my lap while you rested your head against the window." Klaus says while laughing at Caroline's horrified face.

"But…but what happened to my shoes?"

"Oh I'm not finished love. After demanding me to rub your feet because I got you into your drunken state you feel asleep in the cab. Thus when we arrived I had to carry you up to your apartment and I didn't think about grabbing your heels."

Blushing profusely Caroline tries to form a complete sentence in her head. She can't believe she let herself get that drunk and with someone who was basically a complete stranger! Hoping her mom isn't looking down on her from heaven on that night Caroline downs the rest of her drink.

"Maybe you should go easy there sweetheart. Wouldn't want a repeat now would we?" Klaus taunts at her.

"Oh hush! I'm sorry if I embarrassed you or anything."

"You didn't embarrass me, no worries." Klaus says while smiling. Since they are in a humorous mood he decides to go forth with his question. "I'm surprised I didn't take you for a woman to get a man's name on their body. I noticed your tattoo when you bent down. Was Ethan your first love?"

Watching the smile completely disappear from Caroline's face makes the smile on his face instantly disappear as well. Noticing the color leave her cheeks from their earlier laughter he clears his throat. "Caroline, what's wrong?"

No response.

Putting his hand on her arm she flinches away. "Whats—" Abruptly cut off from Caroline getting up with a glance at him she heads towards the bathroom and enters.

 _What happened?_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Splashing some water on her face Caroline gazes at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. It has been a very long time since she has heard that name. A name she hasn't spoken allowed since the time in the hospital. Trying to contain her emotions she wipes the water off her face and takes a deep breath. She knows Klaus is going to ask what happened and she doesn't want to approach that subject with him. Typically Caroline only braids her hair when she is home alone. Sometimes she wonders why she got his name tattooed on her neck. Maybe a way for her to have him with her, but in a place she wouldn't ever see and be reminded easily either. Shaking her mind out of those thoughts she heads back to her seat.

Noticing the look of concern on Klaus's face has her catching her breath for a minute. How can a look from one man make her breathing catch? She shouldn't be having these moments with Klaus; her boss. It's unethical and it just straight out confuses her thoughts.

Sitting down besides him she looks at him with her best attempt at a smile. "Sorry about that I really needed to use the restroom. I think all the drinking on the flight and turbulence made my stomach upset."

"Alright. As long as you are feeling better that's all that matters I suppose."

 _Looks like Klaus isn't going to ask about my little freak out. Thank goodness._ "I think I am going to put my headphones in and try to get some shut eye." Putting her eye mask on Caroline leans back in her seat and listens to the soft melody coming out of her earbud speakers. Feeling Klaus stare on her linger for a short minute she eventually assumes he goes back to whatever it is he does. These seats are far to close. When they land Caroline is going to update their return flight seats to first class. Klaus was right, these seats are so not comfortable and she is far to close to him anyways. Who knew men still wore cologne and actually smelled extremely good.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Coming to Caroline notices the lights above her first. They are very bright and seem to be shining right on her face. Next she notices she is laying down with a warm blanket over her body. Her face feels cold. Why can't she feel her legs? Her right hand is warm. Someone is holding her hand. Where is she?_

 _Squinting her eyes together she starts to fidget and she slowly starts to hear a voice saying her name. Blinking her eyes open she takes in her mothers face hovering over her. She must be the one holding my hand._

 _"Mom…?"_

 _"Shhhh sweetie, just take a breath, don't over work yourself. Let me call the nurse to get the doctor." Liz says while letting go of Caroline's hand._

 _Doctor? Blinking her eyes rapidly she starts to take in her surrounding better. Looking down at herself she realizes she is laying in a hospital bed, medical equipment around her taking monitoring her vitals, and a tube hooked up to her left arm. Panic starts to set in to her heart and mind. "Why am I in a hospital?"_

 _Poking her head back into the room Liz looks at her with something in her eyes she can't quite put together yet. "The doctor is on his way." Walking over and grabbing her hand, "Lets just wait for the doctor so he can—"_

 _Gripping her moms hand tighter Caroline yells at her, "Where's Tyler? Is the baby ok? What's going on!" Grabbing her stomach Caroline notices she still can't feel from her chest down to her feet. "Why can't I feel anything!?"_

 _Looking over at her heart monitor Liz tries to calm her daughter down. Caroline's heart rate is rising and that can't be a good thing in her condition. "Please baby just wait till the doctor gets here so he can give you a sedative." Liz says while hoping the doctor will get here sooner. She doesn't want to drop the truth on her daughter with her getting hysterical._

 _"Why does my stomach look smaller?" Caroline asks while grabbing her stomach and trying to feel for her baby. "Why do I feel softer? This isn't right mom! My stomach should be harder!" Looking up at her mom with flushed cheeks and wild eyes she demands her mother to tell her what has happened. "What is happening! Where is my baby! Where is Tyler?"_

 _Grabbing both of her daughters hands in her's Liz looks at her and says with a hopeful tone, "Please calm down Caroline and I will tell you. I can't say anything with your heart rate rising like it is right now."_

 _Shaking her head furiously, "No! Tell me!"_

 _"Do you remember helping those people on the side of the road?"_

 _Flashes of her walking up to the two people and Tyler on the side of the road she simply nods her head yes._

 _"Do you remember what happened while you were helping that woman?"_

 _Squeezing her eyes shut because her head is starting to hurt she just says no._

 _"There was an accident sweetie. You were pinned under debris when the paramedics arrived on the scene. They had to do an emergency c-section. That's why you can't feel part of your body right now, they had to give you a spinal tap."_

 _Opening her eyes and starting to smile she looks at her mom, "Where is my little boy? Is Ethan with the nurses or something?"_

 _"Caroline…" Liz starts to say with a somber tone. Sitting down on the hospital bed besides her daughter she looks her in the eyes and gives her the worst news any person wouldn't want to hear. "Ethan didn't survive the accident."_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Coming awake Caroline notices Klaus has pulled one of her earbuds out to wake her and let her know the plane is about to land. Getting situated Caroline tries to not let her dream and the effects of that memory show on her face. She has had that memory pop up in her dreams many times. By now she should be used to it but she wasn't planning on Klaus seeing Ethan's name on her neck and being questioned about it either.

Landing wasn't as bad as taking off Caroline thought while walking besides Klaus in the airport. Getting off was a little annoying with all the people trying to walk in the isle but she accepted it as a flying thing. Caroline just cannot believe she is walking through an airport in another country! This is what she has always wanted to be able to travel and she gets the added bonus of working and also getting paid. Can life get any better right now?

.

.

* * *

.

.

I apologize again for the long delay. I just got so busy with moving, a baby, and looking for a job! Please leave a review and let me know how my story is going. I hope everyone is enjoying it :)


	8. Note

Hello!

I know I haven't updated in awhile but was curious if anyone was still interested in my story. I got two reviews for my last chapter (Thank you to the two reviewers who wrote something :) It means a lot.) But honestly I just wanted to see if everyone thought this story was progressing in a good way, and just some solid opinions on my story.

If anyone leaves a comment, thank you, and if you guys don't, it's alright. Just wanted to see what people thought.

Thanks.


End file.
